Code Lyoko: The Virals Season 2
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: After defeating D.A.R.K., the warriors use their new gadgets and abilities and forms  to battle their old foes, the virals. This is a sequel to Code Lyoko: The Virals Note: Remember, some episodes may be crossovers.
1. Episode 1: The New Beginning

**A.N.: **I haven't been gettting any reviews for my Naruto story so I guess I'll put that on hold and continue my Code Lyoko story. I realize I put each episode as a separate story and I apologize. I'll do it right this time. Each episode will be a chapter. And sometimes the episodes will take up more than one chapter. This Code Lyoko takes place after the movie (see Code Lyoko: The Virals The Movie: The Dark Destroyer) and Cameron has now disapeared along with D.A.R.K., the toughest enemy the trusty Lyoko warriors have had to face so far. Some of the chapters may be crossovers like a few episodes of the prequel were a crossover with Megaman NT Warrior. Now enough blabbing! On to the story! Oh! And when I(or any of the characters) mention a viral, they will be mentioned in all capital letters with a period between each letter just like I've always done in the past.

**Disclaimer:** I will only say this once and this goes for every chapter, I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters, but I do claim rights to the States warriors(Phillip Launie, and the MIA Cameron), and by that I mean I claim those characters, not the name 'the States warriors'.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals, 2nd Saga**

**Episode 1: The New Beginning**

The Lyoko warriors of light are in the lunchroom at Kadic. Everyone is still awestruck about what happened at sector ten between Cameron and D.A.R.K. But they have decided that moping about it wasn't going to bring Cameron back so they have moved on with their lives. "You gonna eat that?" Odd asks Ulrich, pointing to his mashed ppotatoes. Instead of answering, Ulrich just slides his tray over to Odd. "Thanks!"

"If L.I.G.H.T. undid the damage done by D.A.R.K., then why did we still have to launch a return?" Asks Ulrich.

"To erase everyone's memories," the computer nerd nicknamed einstein relpied.

"But then what kind of damage did L.I.G.H.T. undo?" Asks Ulrich.

"Not all damage can be fixed simply by returning to the past Ulrich. Certain types of damage to Lyoko can't be fixed that way," Jeremy explains. "Like the damage of turning all the towers on Lyoko into challas looking things, yeah that's one of those certains types of damage."

"You had to make a short speech about it?" Ulrich asks rhetorically.

Jeremy just gives him a breif glare and says "if I was going to make a short speech you'd know."

"Anyway, let's talk about something else," the pinkette at the table saves the group from an imminent argument. Not to mention the whole lunchroom. "Like strategy. We need to be prepared for a viral attack. Now that D.A.R.K. is gone, the other virals are bound to start attacking again."

"You know, Aelita's right, we need to be able to predict the enemies moves and launch countermeasures as quickly as possible," Yumi assists the pinkette.

"Did you guys forget already? We are as prepared as we can possibly be," Jeremy counters. The others at the table just stare at the young genius. "Hello? I didn't just make these as a fashion statement." He says the last sentence while pointing to his wristband. "We can virtualize ourselves without even going to the factory and we can change to our Lyoko forms in a nanosecond. Plus, I can teleport to the factory using the virtualization and devirtualization programs."

"Oh yeah! I gotten so use to having it on, I forgot we were even wearing these," Aelita says while looking at her own wristband. "But what if a viral finds the programs used for thses and corrupts them?"

"It's not like they haven't tried corrupting our virtualization program before," Jeremy counters again.

"You gonna eat that?" Odd asks Yumi, pointing to her food. She did as Ulrich did and just slid her tray over to him.

"And I've been busy building new firewalls to keep that from happening again. It won't entirely prevent it, but it'll delay it at the very least," Jeremy continues. "And I've been upgrading your vehicles as well."

"Our vehicles? How?" Asks Ulrich, interested.

"You'll have to wait and see," Jeremy keeps up the suspense.

"Well I hope you send all these new programs to the guys in the States, they could really use them to," says Aelita.

"Already on it. I've programmed the super-computer to send the programs when they are finished. I'm about halfway done with all of them." Jeremy says with a smirk.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Odd asks Jeremy, while pointing to his food.

Jeremy slides his tray to Odd and says "It's amazing you haven't become fat yet Odd. You must have great motabolism." (not sure of spelling)

"Yep! It's one of the perks of being me!" Odd says with a mouthful. Not understanding what Odd just said, everyone begins to laugh.

'That's the only way Odd can be funny, trying to make a joke or compliment himself with a mouthful.' Ulrich thinks to himself. Even though he didn't know what Odd said, he had an idea.

When Odd was about done with his food, he was going to ask Aelita for her food as well but a certain beeping sound from Jeremy's laptop and all their wristbands stopped him. "Aw man! Never interrupt a man while he's eating!" He complains.

"You were going to ask for my food to weren't you?" Aelita asks while Jeremy pulls out his laptop to find out the location of the tower. Odd nods. "Here." She slides her tray over to him and gets up, while Yumi and Ulrich get up. Odd continues eating.

Once Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita are gone, Jeremy sees that there are two towers activated in the ice sector and the mountain sector. "You better not take too long. We have two virals attacking at once." Odd stopped eating and looked up at Jeremy, who was now leaving the room as well.

When Jeremy was gone, Odd says "Great! Now I've lost my apetite!" And he gets up and runs out the door, leaving his food behind.

Everyone entered their respective genders' bathroom and entered their respective codes into their wristbands. Then they each said "Viral alert! Priority one!" Then everyone but Jeremy commands "Virtualize now!" And Jeremy commands "Teleport now!" And they all disappear.

at the factory...

A scanner opens and Jeremy steps out. He walks to the elevator and heads up. Once in the computer room, he walks to his seat, puts on his earpeice, and sits down. "You guys make it alright?" Asks Jeremy.

_"Yeah! We're alright!" _Ulrich answers.

**A.N.: **In case you're wondering, the super computer randomly select one of the activated towers (if more than one) and selects random coordinates nearby and sends those coordinates to their wristbands. And they virtualize at those coordinates.

"I'm materializing your current vehicles," Jeremy notifies the team.

_"Do you have to say it like that? It makes me wanna know how your upgrading even more!" _Ulrich complains.

"Not now Ulrich!" Jeremy commands in a serious tone.

_"By the way, where's William?" _Asks Odd.

"He went on early vacation, remember?" Jeremy reminds the confused warrior, who is confused in more ways than one.

on Lyoko, during virtualization...

Four human shaped nettings appear in the sky and then slowly(but not that slowly) turn into four humans. Then they fall. Ulrich lands on his feet like a ninja would along with Yumi. Aelita lands on one knee one foot and one hand. Odd lands on all fours.

**A.N.: **Skip next seven lines of dialouge if you don't want to read basically the same thing over again.

_"You guys make it alright?" _Asks Jeremy.

"Yeah! We're alright!" Ulrich answers.

_"I'm materializing your current vehicles,"_ Jeremy notifies the team.

"Do you have to say it like that? It makes me wanna know how your upgrading even more!" Ulrich complains.

_"Not now Ulrich!" _Jeremy commands in a serious tone.

"By the way, where's William?" Asks Odd.

_"He went on early vacation, remember?" _Jeremy reminds the confused warrior, who is confused in more ways than one.

The warriors take off towards the activated tower.

_"The first tower is due north," _Jeremy informs the team.

"Wait first tower?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah, Jeremy said right before we left the lunchroom that two virals are attacking at the same time. You didn't hear because you left right before he said it," Odd said with a smirk, happy that he finally knew something before the rest of the team. (Not including Jeremy)

_"The second tower is in the mountain sector," _Jeremy informs them once again.

"Canine alert!" Ulrich warns Odd with a smirk. (Today must be smirk day or something)

"Hey wait a minute! Those aren't dogs! They're wolves! D.A.R.K. is back! Aaaaaah!" Odd screams as he jumps off his overboard and covers his head with his arms when he lands. This causes Aelita to almost crash into a block of ice, since both her and Odd were on the overboard and Odd was flying it. The others stop to wait n them, annoyed.

"Remind me not to ride with you again. And those aren't D.A.R.K.'s wolves, just look. They're not black. D.A.R.K.'s wolves were black," Aelita states matter of factly.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Odd asks rhetorically while Aelita gets on the overwing to ride with Yumi.

"I just did," Aelita counters, knowing that the question wasn't meant to be answered. Odd shot a quick glare at her and gets back on his overboard.

They start heading towards the tower again and Odd is the first one to attack since he doesn't want to get near the nasty canines. The wolves try to shoot Odd with lasers that come out of their mouths There were six dogs total when they got there along with two Power monkeys. Now there is only five wolves because when Odd launched his initial attack, he took out one by shooting three arrows into it's X.E.R.O.X. symbol, (since the wolves are new and take three hits in their weak point to be destroyed) and hit another with two arrows but when the third one reached the second wolf it started running at the wrriors and to the left.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich shouts after dismounting the overbike. He hits the wolf running at them with oneof his sword(which he now has six because each Ulrich has two) and that same wolf was the one Odd had hit with two arrows so it was destroyed. The other two Ulrichs shout "Super-sprint!" And run at a third wolf One Ulrich hits it with both of his swords while the second Ulrich throws one of his swords at it and it's destroyed. The Ulrich that threw one of his swords throws the other at another wolf and Yumi throws both of her fans at the same wolf and it's destroyed as well.

_"You guys are working as more of a team than ever before!" _Jeremy's voice booms in the background.

Aelita fires three energy fields at one of the remaining two wolves and destroys it, and she fires three energy fields at the last wolf but both of the power monkeys throw their power liquid on the remaining wolf and it grows to the size of an elephant. So the first two hits it in its symbol but it grew right when the third one was about to hit so it missed the symbol.

"Woah! It's Wolf Kong!" Odd jokes horribly.

_"Watch out guys! That thing is level four! All of you are level one! What's more, it'll take seven hits to destroy it! But since Aelita hit it twice already it should only take five hits!" _Jeremy's voice booms louder. _"Uh...I'll be right back guys, I think I've figured out at least one of the attacks."_

"Okay! We'll just hit him with a team attack!" Odd suggests. Then the wolf spreads its wings. "Wait what? Since when does a wolf have wings?"

"They don't. This isn't a wolf anymore, it's level four so it's a whole new monster," Ulrich explains.

"Then what is it?" Asks Odd.

"Odd! Knock it off! We'll play the name-game later!" Ulrich yells when the new monster begins to fly towards Odd, who is still on the overboard.

"Crap!" Odd panics. "Laser arrow!" He shoots five arrows and the first arrow hits it but it blocks the rest with its left wing. "That's no fair!"

"Quick complaining and keep fighting!" Commands Yumi.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting chased by a five ton flying wolf!" Odd counters.

Yumi throws her fans and it hits the monster in its symbol both times and takes the hit count to two left. Aelita and Ulrich take out the power monkeys.

"I know I'm gonna regret this!" Odd states as he turns toward the monster.

"What the heck is he doing?" Yells Ulrich.

Odd is acting like a suicide bomber! He's flying straight toward the monster that was chasing him. "Laser arrow!" He yells when he gets within two feet away. And he shoots two arrows at the monster while the monster fires its laser at him. Both Odd's laser arrows hit the monster in it symbol and the monsters laser hits Odd and he's devirtualized instanty. Note that this was incredibly hard for Odd since both him and the monster were moving at incredibly high speeds and he had to predict where the symbol would be since he knew it would fire at him.

at the factory when Jeremy said "Uh...I'll be right back guys, I think I've figured out at least one of the attacks."...

Jeremy hears the elevator coming down. He checks the security footage for inside the elevator and says "Uh...I'll be right back guys, I think I've figured out at least one of the attacks." He starts typing in some coding and the elevator stops coming down. "Great! My only option is to go Lyoko. Hey! That's not a bad phrase."

Puts his code into his wristband and says "Viral alert! Priority one! Materialize now!" Then he turns into his Lyoko form.

**A.N: **Note that he only locked the elevator in place so he can buy time for him to 'go Lyoko' as he said and prepare for a fight. 

He waits there for a couple of minutes while the enemy tries to get into the room. Then he sees the possessed Jim come through the little opening the ladder goes up to. As Jim falls, Jeremy notices he's directly in his path. He holds his trident at the ready. At the last second he hears "Laser arrow!" And two arrows hit Jim, redirecting his path by a few feet.

Jeremy looks over and notices Odd came through the hatch leading to the super-computer below. "Odd? But how did you-?"

Odd cuts him off "I pulled a Kamikaze to take out the monster, when I arrived in the scanner I remembered you said something about figuring out the attack so I went Lyoko and climbed down the ladder to the super-computer since somebody locked the ladder hatch, and climbed up the wall using my cat-like abilities to get up here."

"You stole my new phrase," Jeremy accuses Odd.

"What phrase?" He asks confused.

"Go Lyoko. Only you said it in past tense," Jeremy explains.

"Well I'm the funny one so I use that phrase," Odd claims rights to the phrase.

"Well is your funny, then I'd hate to see what not funny is," Jeremy disses Odd.

"Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh!" Odd yells.

"You did laugh," Jeremy counters.

Odd, steaming now, "Listen up einstein! If you think for one second I-" He stops and Jeremy follows his gaze. They see Jim with a confused look on his face and popcorn in his left hand, and his right hand in the popcorn.

"Why stop now? It was getting good," Jim asks.

Then Jeremy and Odd both get an idea in their heads. And they smile evilly. Then they go back to argueing. Little did they know, another guest was on their way.

on Lyoko...

"Aelita! Get to the tower already!" Yells Ulrich, who is fighting off enemy reinforcements.

"I can't! We're surrounded!" She yells in and irritated tone. Ulrich turns around to see that Aelita was right. They were surrounded by enemy monsters.

"Great! Now what?" Ulrich asks rhetorically.

All of a sudden, the mosters on the side furthest from the tower, the monsters are all destroyed one after the other, but it wasn't Yumi, Ulrich, or Aelita and it certainly wasn't Jeremy, William, or Odd.

"Have no fear! The cavalry is here!" Says a newcomer.

"Phillip! Launie! What took you?" Ulrich asks as he turns around to fight off the other monsters.

"Well we got the wrong tower. We went to the mountain sector and waited about ten minutes and no monster arrived except three wolves so we took them out and since you still hadn't come we decided to go the other tower and here we are." He explains while starting to help out with the rest of the monsters. "By the way...where's Odd and William?"

"William took an early vacation and Odd already got devirtualized," Yumi explained.

"Well Mike has his hands full with our possessed gym teacher so he couldn't come. He should've, he the strongest one of us all but he insisted we go instead," says Launie.

"Well Jeremy left the computer so we think he has his hands full too," says Yumi.

"Well how bout we get you to that tower," Phillip says to Aelita.

at the factory two minutes after the last factory scene...

"Did you hear that?" Asks Odd.

"What? are you hearing things now?" Jeremy yells while trying to keep it up, thinking Odd is running out of ideas so he's resorting to going crazy. Although that is not the case, Odd is not going crazy.(or at least not pretending cuz he went crazy a long time ago)

"No seriously! I heard something!" Yells Odd.

"Yeah, you heard the voice in your head telling you your going nuts!" Yells Jeremy.

"That's It!" Odd Yells. Then he tackles Jeremy.

"Aren't you taking this a bit too far?" Jeremy whispers as they roll over, Odd pretending to choke him.

"I needed to get close to you so I could tell you that I really heard something coming from the opening Jim came through," Odd whispers back.

"I thougt you were pretending to go crazy cuz you were running out of material," whispers Jeremy.

"Me? Run out of material? Yeah right!" Odd yells that one. But Jim didn't suspect a thing. The two teens look over to see that Jim was at his third box of popcorn and had some soda now.

"Where is he getting those?" Asks Jeremy.

"Just go with it. It's better not to ask. Then another possessed person came through the opening. This one was military personel from a nearby

base. "Looks like X.A.N.A. is really stepping up his game." Odd says when he notices X.A.N.A.'s symbol in his eyes and a machine gun in his hands.

back on Lyoko...

"That's the last of them," says Phillip. "Now get in that tower save save either Mike or Jeremy and/or Odd."

Aelita runs into the tower.

back at the factory, thirty seconds later...

Jeremy holds a shield to protect the computer equipment while Odd keeps dodging bullets(and WAS dodging electricity). Jeremy looks over at Jim and sees that he's unconscience. "Looks like they deactivated the first tower," Jeremy says in a happy tone.

once again back on Lyoko...

"Well I hope that since Jeremy isn't back at the computer yet that it means that the tower we deactivated was the one controlling the possessed gym teacher in the States that was after Mike," says Aelita. "Because if it wasn't, and it was the one attacking the factory, then that means that something must have happened to Jeremy and Odd during the attack."

"In any case, let's get going to the next tower," Ulrich suggests.

"Right!" Everyone else agrees. Then they enter a tower and head to the mountain sector.

Once there, they immediately run into the welcome party. They walk out of the tower to find monsters shooting at them. "Did you guys by any chance use this tower to get to the ice sector?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah," Phillip answers.

"And you were followed by monsters?" Ulrich continues.

"More like chased," Launie corrects Ulrich.

"Well that's just perfect," Ulrich complains. "Triplicate!" He splits into three Ulrichs. "Triangulate!" Each one surrounds a monster with more Ulrichs in a triangle.

Ulrich takes out each monster he surrounded which was half of them. Note that these are wolves.(Which seems to be a viral favorite now)

Phillip shoots one, while Yumi and Aelita destroy another. Launie destroys the last two just by jumping on them and stabbing them both in the symbol three times each. "Now that that inconvenience is out of the way, shall we continue?" Asks Phillip.

"I'd say it was more than an inconvenience," Ulrich mumbles. Phillip and Launie just give him breif glares since they know Ulrich blames the 'inconvenience' on them.

Then they continue towards the tower. Once in the vicinity, they hide behind a rock and scout the area. "No monsters yet. X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X. really are trying hard to protect these towers so I wouldn't doubt it being a trap." States Yumi.

**A.N.: **Notice something? Cuz if you didn't there's either something wrong with you or you aren't reading closely enough. I'll just tell you what it is if you don't know to keep up the dramatic irony.(dramatic irony is when the reader/spectator knows something one or more characters don't know, in case you guys never learned dramatic irony in school which you should have if your in high school or college or even out of school.) The thing you should've noticed is that Jeremy only located two towers activated by two virals. And Yumi just clearly stated that X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X. are the ones protecting each of the towers so they are the ones that activated the towers. But remember the last two scenes in the factory? There were two possessed people there. And remember that Phillip and Launie said that Mike was dealing with a possessed gym teacher back in the States. Also, in the second to last scene in the factory, it was very, VERY clear that one of the people was possessed by X.A.N.A. He's up to his old tricks again and this time is using the other virals to do it. Anyway, back to the story.

Aelita makes a fake Aelita and makes her walk towards the tower while the others watch. When the fake Aelita got close to the tower, about ten laser shot at her from different directions. "Found them," states Phillip, even though he never saw the monsters. He only saw where the lasers originated. He aims at each one and pulls a dead eye, take out each one in two seconds. When he hit each one, the monsters became visible just before being destroyed. "Camo monsters. A new upgrade the virals have given some of their pets. Now some monsters will be able to become invisible while others can't. We figured this out on our way to the ice sector. We were ambushed by a group of three camo monsters and I lost twenty lifepoints while Launie lost ten. Luckily, when we entered the tower to go to the ice sector, after defeating the camos of course, our lifepoints were restored as you well know they would be."

"Great! Something else to complicate things," Ulrich complains for about the hundredth time today.

Aelita gets to the tower and deactivates it. When she comes out, she has a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Asks Ulrich.

"By now Jeremy would've launched a return to the past or devirtualized us, or at least talked to us," she replies.

"Okay How about one of us goes back and checks things out and the rest stay here just in case," suggests Ulrich.

"Since you can triplicate yourself Ulrich, I'll go," Yumi volunteers.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes," she confirms.

"Okay," she says. Then in the blonk of an eye, he devirtualizes her with one slice.

back at the factory...

"I really wish they'd hurry up," Odd complains.

"Yeah, same here," Jeremy agrees.

The elevator door starts to open.

"I guess the lock on the elevator wore off," Jeremy said.

When the elevator opens, they find that Yumi is the visitor.

"What the-?" She begins, shocked and confused all the same.

"Why you so shocked? Did you guys deactivate the tower?" Asks Jeremy. Yumi nods.

"Then there must be another activated tower somewhere," Jeremy says annoyed with all the insanity going on today. Yumi then rushes over to the computer.

"Uh guys. Slight problem," Yumi starts.

"More like HUGE problem! We're being shot at by a xanafied military dude!" Odd practically screams into Yumi's ear when he reaches her, still dodging bullets.

_"What?" _Everyone begins, shocked.

"There must be another activated tower, I'm running a super-scan now," she says.

"Wait a minute. If you deactivated the towers, then what was the other attack?" Asks Jeremy.

"A gym teacher in the States was possessed by X.A.X. and Mike stayed behind to deal with him.

"Ah I see," Jeremy says.

"Found it! It's in the city sector! Deep within the urban area!" Yumi says with great pleasure.

_"Got it!" _Everyone confirms that they heard it.

back on Lyoko, about two minutes later, in the city sector...

"The urban area is due east!" Aelita directs the group.

"You know, this is the most complex sector on Lyoko. So many buildings and trees in the park, and other stuff. And yet it's so empty," Phillip says.

"Well that's because my dad made this sector in case the super-computer was made into a public thing. That way some people could live on Lyoko," Aelita explains. "He made a program in which he could copy a sector and send it to other super-computers to make more living area. But there would have to be other super-computers in existence."

"You think you guys could send us a copy of this sector?" Asks Launie.

"And give X.A.N.A. more towers to use for an attack? Yeah right!" Says Aelita.

"Dang it," Launie complains. "Then can you at least send us the simulation bubble program?"

"Maybe. If you behave," Aelita smirks at him. (Still smirk day) They reach the urban area. "Now where Yumi?" Asks Aelita.

_"It should be in the park," _Yumi replies.

They run to the park and see the tower. "God I hope there's no camos in there. They'd have the advantage," says Ulrich.

"I just hope you didn't just jinx us," Launie says, irritated with all the complaining. 'Since when was Ulrich such a complainer?'

They head into the forest and stop when they spot the tower, towering over the trees just a few hundred feet away.

Aelita makes a fake Aelita again and sends her in. But to their surprise, nothing happened. She made it all the way to the tower.

"I guess X.A.N.A. knows he's beat," Ulrich says with hope in his voice.

They start to run towards the tower. Not a second after they start running, they are fired at. "What the-?" Launie begins.

"They knew it was a fake! They knew it was a fake Aelita and they were watching the direction she came from!" Yells Phillip.

"But how? It's never failed before!" Aelita is extremely confused. "Wait a minute! That's it!"

"What's it?" Asks Phillip.

"That's exactly why it didn't work! It never failed before! X.A.N.A. fell for it so many times, he must've made a program that allows his monsters to tell the difference between a fake and the real me! He's got all the advantages now!" She yells.

The warriors are surrounded with camos. "You know, now I'm pretty sure you really DID jinx us," Launie says, glaring at Ulrich.

The warriors deflect attack after attack and the monsters keep moving closer. "Now what?" Ulrich panics.

"Light wave!" A voice booms from somewhere in the opposite direction of the tower and a wave comes from that same direction and wipes out the monsters.

"Mike!" Phillip and Launie are the first to see the newcomer.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Mike says while walking towards the warriors.

"It's about time you showed up," says Phillip.

"Why didn't you guys just go light?" Asks Mike.

"I forgot we had light forms," says Aelita. "I guess we're not used to having them."

"Well go light next time. It might be a little easier," suggests Mike.

Aelita then runs to the tower and deactivates it. A white light is generated from the super-computer and a return to the past is launched.(the light is generated because of the return, as you should know)

"You gonna eat that?" Odd asks Aelita, pointing to her food. The warriors were back in the lunchroom. Aelita slides her tray over to Odd.

"Well now that the virals have new pets and X.A.N.A. won't fall for fake Aelita anymore, we're at a disadvantage," says Aelita.

"Technically they don't have new pets, their pets just have new powers," Jeremy corrects the pinkette.

"You know what I mean," Aelita counters the correction.

"Anyway, we'll make it through, we always have, and plus we made it through once with their new tricks, why wouldn't we be able to make it through again?" Jeremy asks rhetorically.

"Well at any rate, we have to be prepared. Maybe our light forms have abilities we haven't discovered yet," suggests Yumi.

"Even if they don't, you should still use them when you're pinned, they're more powerful than your regular forms," says Jeremy.

"Yeah but I agree with Yumi. Maybe they do have hidden abilities," Ulrich confers.

"Well I never said anything about hidden. We just haven't figured out how to use them," Yumi says with a smile.


	2. Ep 2: Viral Alliance Reestablished pt 1

**A.N: **Episode 2 is now underway! And if you're reading this that means it's finished. If you're not, that could mean one of two things: 1, it's not done yet. or 2, this episode has been long forgotten by our favorite (maybe not so favorite) author. If it has to be you not reading it, I would hope for the first one. But I hope you're reading it. Now I already did the disclaimer in episode 1 so let's skip right to the story.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 2: Viral Alliance reestablished (minus one) part 1**

"The last two attacks, each of the virals, minus E.X.E.L., have been attacking together, and using as little energy as possible to do as much damage as possible," says Jeremy.

"Yeah, and?" Asks Odd. The team including the States warriors are at a meeting in the factory.

"Well Mike, Aelita, and I have come to an unpleasant conclusion," Jeremy continues. "They're trying to make us help them gain power by causing damage that makes us launch returns."

"And you called us here just to tell us that? Even I knew that," Odd complains.

"I wasn't finished. As I said they are working together to gain power. Which means that the Viral Alliance has been reestablished," Jeremy says the last sentence with breif hesitation.

"And that means?" Asks Odd.

"It means our fight with them has not only gotten more difficult because of the new tricks they have but also because of our enemies teaming up," Mike answers Odd.

"Oh. It means that," Odd says with fear of what Mike just said.

"Really you should've been able to figure that part out on your own if you figured out that they are working together on your own," Ulrich disses Odd. "Actually you should've been able to figure it out even if you had to have someone tell you they are working together."

Odd glares intently at Ulrich.

"We need a plan of action to undo the reestablishment of this alliance," Aelita finally speaks up.

"I have an idea," Phillip raises his hand.

"And what would that be?" Asks Jeremy.

"We take control of one of the virals' monsters and make it attack another viral's monster," suggests Phillip.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Asks Mike.

"You tell me. You're the computer nerds here. Do what you do best...program," the last word made the three computer nerds faces light up.

"We need a base code," Aelita says to Jeremy.

"I might have one in my laptop," Jeremy says to Aelita while walking over to his back pack.

"Great. Nerd talk. Well I'm outta here," Ulrich is the first to step into the elevator after opening the door by pushing the button.

"Me too," says Yumi. She walks in as well.

"Don't forget about me!" Odd exclaims as he runs to the elevator.

two minutes later, at the Kadic gym...

Ulrich and Yumi were practicing their martial arts skills,sparring) while Odd was playing a handheld game. "Yeah! High score!" Odd yells out.

"Already? You couldn't have beat my score that quick," Odd yelling distracted Ulrich. Giving Yumithe chance to take him to the ground. But when she tries to, Ulrich grabs her arm and flips her over his body and pins her to the ground. "Nice try, but I've learned from past mistakes." He says this while looking at Odd.

'It didn't work?' Odd thinks to himself when Ulrich pins Yumi. When Ulrich looks at him, he just starts to whistle innocently.

At that moment, Jim walked in.

"Hey Jim. We're just sparring a little before we start the lesson," Ulrich says as he gets off of Yumi, who was blushing. (apparently Ulrich and Yumi are still taking martial arts lessons from Jim, which doesn't make sense cuz Jim isn't actually as good at martial arts as he thinks) Jim is silent, eyes closed.

"Jim?" Yumi asks, now off the ground.

"Are you okay Jim?" Ulrich asks reaching for Jim. All of a sudden, Jim electrocutes Ulrich. With his eye now open, Yumi can see X.E.R.O.X.'s insignia in them.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ulrich yells and falls unconscience.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yells while trying to see if he's okay. Odd tosses his hand held aside, jumps off the bleachers, and runs to his friends aid. Once Odd reached Ulrich, he took a fighting stance to protect Ulrich as Yumi tries to carry him outside. When she is about to reach for the door it opens and standing there is Principal Delmas, with X.A.N.A.'s insignia in his eyes. Yumi tries to turn around but finds that Odd is now unconscience too and Mrs. Hertz was standing right behind her. (which is now in front of her) X.A.X.'s insignia was in her eyes.

"The alliance is back," Mr. Delmas says in an electrical voice.

Then, he electrocutes her from behind. and now all three Lyoko warriors in the gym are unconscience.

back at the factory...

"Maybe we should've went with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd," Phillip says to Launie. The three computer nerds were still working on their new 'project'.

"How about we take a look around?" Launie suggests.

"Better than listening to this," Phillip answers.

Once they reached the ground floor via elevator, the door opens and they see three adults carrying Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi on their backs, who are unconscience.

They reach for the elevator pad but the adults electrocute them immediately.

back in the computer room...

"No! We can't use that!" Jeremy complains.

"Yes we can!" Aelita counters.

"Hello again warriors," an electical voice says behind them. They ready their wristbands.

"There's no need for that. It's me," he says, voice no longer electrical.

They glance again and notice it's the same ganster that had his goons kidnap them in the past. "E.X.E.L.! We were wondering when we'd be meeting you again! Can you help us with some programming?" Asks Jeremy

"Of course I can," he says as he sits in the computer chair.

"Wait, we didn't even tell you what program we're making," Jeremy says to the new programmer.

"I already know what it is, I've been watching you," he says.

"Hey wait! That's not our program! That's the virtualization program!" Yells Mike.

"How right you are," the man in the chair's voice is now electrical again. Eyes revealing X.A.N.A.'s insignia. (But he hasn't turned around so the computer nerds haven't seen the insignia. They just think E.X.E.L. has betrayed them.)


	3. Ep 3: Viral Alliance Reestablished pt 2

**A.N: **How do you like it so far. I know I have bad humor so just ingore it. I only add it cuz I'm bored outta my mind. Without further ado, here is episode 3

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 3: Viral Alliance Reestablished (minus one) part 2**

The man in the chair turns around to show the three nerds his eyes. "I'm not E.X.E.L. you fools," he says in an electrical voice.

"X.A.N.A.!" Exclaims the nerds.

"You call yourselves geniuses. Can't you tell a polymorphic spectre when you see one?" He asks rhetorically. Then he changes into Cameron. "You like? You seem to miss him so much I thought I'd let you see him again."

The nerds ready their wristbands. "Don't even bother, I have your friends locked up where X.A.X., X.E.R.O.X., and E.X.E.L. were locked up. And you can't just break into that cell and bust em out." He begins to laugh maniacally. "And without them you won't be able to deactivate all the towers because you can't fight camo monsters without backup." He laughs maniacally again. "Face it! You lost this time!"

"Oh no we haven't! You're forgetting one thing X.A.N.A.! I'm a high level warrior!" Exclaims Mike.

"Actually, I took that into account. I disabled your wristband specifically. I didn't disable Aelita's and Jeremy's because I need the on Lyoko so I can use the scyphozoa to extract information from them. So go ahead and Virtualize yourselves," X.A.N.A. smirks at the seemingly defeated warriors.

"There's always a way. We'll find a way X.A.N.A. and this time I'll make sure I destroy you!" Yells Jeremy.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," X.A.N.A. continues to smirk. "Your beaten. Accept it. There's no way you can win now."

"Then if your that confident, you won't mind me running a few programs before we head in?" Jeremy asks hopefully.

"Be my guest," X.A.N.A. motions towards the chair. Jeremy walks over to the computer and types in some commands.

"Alright let's go Aelita," Jeremy says this while walking back to Aelita. They both put their code into the wristband and say "Viral alert! Priority one! Virtualize now!"

on Lyoko...

Two human shaped nettings appear in the sky and begin to turn into two humans. Then they fall and Aelita lands on one foot, one knee, and one hand, while Jeremy land on his trident. (He basically points the bottom end of his trident towards the groundand lowers it so it's below him as he falls and he basically hug it on the way down.

Then, the overbike and the overwing appear in the same way they did except on the ground. (overbike is floating though) They were different though. The overbike was white with a muffler looking thing on each side, just below the handles. The overwing was white too, and had muffler looking things in the front, towards the bottom.

"Introducing the overbike and overwing: light mode." Jeremy says with a carsalesman voice.

"What are those muffler looking things?" Asks Aelita.

"Pusdh the button on the right handle and you'll find out. And now for us to go to light mode," Jeremy suggests.

"Right!" Aelita agrees.

They hold they arms out as if they were flexing they're muscles downward (kind of like what the power rangers do sometimes) and say "Light mode!" in a loud voice.

Then they change to their light forms and hop on the vehicles. Jeremy on the overbike and Aelita on the overwing. But before they start going, Jeremy says "Oh and those panels that are higher than the rest behind you...step on the one with a one on it to go faster. Step on the one with a two on it to go even faster and three to go faster than that. For the overbike you just tap the panels on the side of it. The overboard: light mode is just like the overwing: light mode. You step on the panels behind you, but instead of pushing a button to use the 'muffler looking things', as you said it, you step on a panel in front of you and the 'muffler looking things' are on the front of the overboard as well." They see the scyphozoa, along with a few wolves, coming toward them. "We better move it! Oh! And when we deactivate the towers, we will be able to free the others just by launching a return to the past."

"I know," Aelita says, annoyed.

Then theytake of in the direction of the first of four towers. When the tower is in sight, so is four wolves along with two power monkeys.

"Are wolves the viral favorite now? Cuz I'm pretty sure that's stealing from D.A.R.K.," Jeremy states blandly. "Push the handle button!" He calls to Aelita.

She pushes the button and lasers come out of the muffler looking things. "The vehicles have weapons now?" She asks rhetorically.

They take out the poawer monkeys first and then the wolves. Aelita deactivates the tower and gets back on the vehicle. "How do you know where you're going?" Asks Aelita, who is behind Jeremy.

"Look on the wall of the overwing that the handles are on! There's a screen there! It's connected to the super-scan! The one on the overbike is in front of the seat! On the overboard it's in front of the weapons panel!" Jeremy yells so she can hear him. "It's also a touch-screen!"

Aelita decides to try out boost level one and steps on the respective panel.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jeremy yells as he taps the panel for boost level two so he can catch up. When he does, he taps the panel for boost level one. "Trying to lose me?"

"Maybe!" She yells as she changes to boost level two.

"So it's a race huh?" Jeremy asks rhetorically as he accelerates to boost level three.

Right before Jeremy passes her, Aelita does the same. They end up riding side by side.

When they reach the tower, they find four wolves along with four power monkeys. Jeremy and Aelita try to destroy the power monkeys with their vehicle weapons but before the lasers reached the monkeys, they drank some of their power liquid. (drink=gain 2 levels/pour= gain 1 level) So the powermonkeys grow to the size of King Kong and instead of eight vials of power liquid, they have sixty four (sixteen each of four belts) and now they're level 3 so it'll take five hits in the weak spot to destroy them. "Those monkeys really are troublesome," Jeremy says in an irritated tone.

"Then again, so are the virals," says Aelita. Jeremy nods and shrugs in admittence.

"Actually I don't think it's right to call them monkeys anymore. They're more like power apes," Jeremy correct his previous statement.

"You're as bad as Odd," Aelita says with a giggle. Then the power apes throw a vial of power liquid to the wolves, who catch the vials in their mouths and drink the liquid. They grow intothe monster Odd did a kamikaze run into on episode one. Ony that one had flames on it, now that they think about one is the power apes throw another round of vials to the monsters and they drank it again. Now they have their flames but they all have two heads.

"You know that saying two heads are better than one?" Jeremy asks nervously.

"Yeah," Aelita replies nervously.

"I don't think it applies here...for us anyway," Jeremy says in the same tone. The beast was now level five and it will now take nine shots in the weak spot to destroy them.

They manage to take out three of the powermonkeys and two of the flamed cerberus', which Jeremy just named.

The remaining flamed cerberus' were chasing them, one flying after Jeremy, who is on the overbike. And the other flying after Aelita, who is still on the overwing.

"Okay. Take this!" Jeremy yells as he spins the bike around to drive backwards and he fires at the monsters weak spot and it's destroyed. But the remaining power ape then decides to throw another vial at the last flamed cerberus but it couldn't catch it to drink it so it just broke on its skin and the power liquid soaked it making it able to stand on its hind legs and turning its front paws into hands. "Aelita! Look out!" Aelita, not noticing the last transformation the monster had made had looked back to see this hideous beast. (Jeremy then think that it should be called beast cerberus) It almost bites her but she quickly moves to the left and dodges the bite. "You get hit by that thing even once and it's all over!"

The beast cerberus is a level six dog monster and it takes eleven shot to take it out. Jeremy does a wheelie when driving towards Aelita, and aims the overbikes weapons at the beast cerberus. He fires a few rounds and all of them hit it, making a total of three hits, narroing it to eight shots. he aims his trident at the beast cerberus, which is now coming at him, and yells "Light beam!" The beam hits it. Seven shots remaining He throws his trident at it like a spear and hit it. Six shots remaining. The, Aelita fires at it with the overwings weapons. Three shots remaining. She finishes it off with a few energy fields. Then Jeremy his trident and fires a light beam at the power ape.

Aelita deactivates the tower and hops back on the overwing. "Now for tower number three.


	4. Ep 4: Viral Alliance Reestablished pt 3

**A.N.: **Me again! This will be the conclusion of Viral Alliance Reestablished. This three part 'saga' has revealed a lot of new things. What else is in store for our heroes, the Lyoko warriors of light.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 4: Viral Alliance Reestablished part 3**

Aelita and Jeremy made it to the third tower. The first two were the ones X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X. were using to possss Jim and Mrs. Hertz. The third is the one X.A.N.A. is using to possess Principal Delmas. When they arrive, they find teo beast cerberus' and two power apes waiting. The beast cerberus's flew after Aelita and Jeremy the second they came into view. Aelita and Jeremy are ready for the attack and they realize that the beast cerberus' have immense speed so they figure that they must not have very good brakes.

They fly over the edge and towards the digital sea. They then sharply pull up and one of the beast cerberus' flies right into the digital sea and the other one didn't because it was farther behind it's prey so it had more time to warriors fly back up and Aelita tries to get to the tower and Jeremy tries to distract the thing. But unfortunately it fires at Aelits, destroying her overwing.

"Noo!" Aelita cries as she falls. Then she calls out her wings which are now white instead of pink, since she is in light mode. And she continues to the tower and Jeremy destroys the beast cerberus by repeatedly stabbing it in the weak spot after jumping onto it, which was very dangerous considering the weak spot is close to its head.

Aelita deactivates the tower and the power monkeys just walk away since they can't attack the warriors anyway. When Aelita comes out, Jeremy asks "Would you like a ride ma'am?" He holds out a hand to help her on the overbike.

"Yes I would kind sir," She takes his hand and gets on the bike.

They take off in the direction of the final tower.

"We're almost done! We've almost deactivated all the towers by ourselves!" Aelita exclaims.

at the factory...

"Those blasted kids! How dare they make a fool out of me? I'll make them pay by killing their friend. He smiles evilly and looks over to where the human was standing. "Huh? Where did he go?" Mike wasn't there anymore. He was gone. "Those meddlesome kids!" I'll show them!" He then begins to laugh a maniacal laugh.

on Lyoko...

Jeremy and Aelita arrive at the final tower only to find one beast cerberus and one power ape waiting. Then the power ape handed a handul of closed vials to the beast cerberus and it broke every vial in its hand over its mouth and let all the power liquid drop into its mouth.

"They're not supposed to drink more than one vial at a time! It autmatically increases their level to level one hundred and it disintegrates itself and everything within a five mile raius in two minutes! We have to destroy it before then! We don't have enough time to get out of here! Not even at boost level three!" Jeremy blurts out as the beast cerberus grows to the size of collosus (not sure of spelling) It looks the same as it did before it drank the liquid only it has scales instead of skin.

"Collosus was a level twenty monster!(even though they didn't have levels back when they fought that thing) Collosus had two weak spots that we needed to hit once. The good thing about the monsters leveling up is that when they reach level ten their weak spot grows to the same size as collosus' weak spots and it amount of times you have to hit it is reduced to one. When it reaches level eleven it grows a second weak spot that's normal size and it needs to be hit once along with the big spot being hit once! But when it gets higher than level eleven, the amount of times the small weak spot needs to be hit grows according to the growth it went by originally. It's like that for every ten levels and each ten levels it gains one big weak spot! So this thing has ten big weak spots so it should be easy to destroy! It'll just take a while! Hopefully we have enough time!"

"You blabbling doesn't help," Aelita mumbles.

Jeremy takes out all the lower ones while Aelita works on the higher ones.

"Wait! Aelita! Just deactivate! The tower! Then it won't matter if he blows up because we'll be done!" Jeremy yells.

"Okay!" Aelita obeys.

Jeremy still works on the monster though. He destroys four weak spots in two seconds by firing short light beams. Aelita enters the tower three seconds after that and in that time, Jeremy destroys six more. it takes her ten seconds to get to the top of the tower. Jeremy destroys twenty more. Then it takes Aelita five seconds to deactivate the tower and Jeremy took out ten more weak spots.

one minute later, at the factory...

Aelita and Jeremy were in the computer room with Mike, who explored the factory when X.A.N.A. was going to kill him. Jeremy types in some commands and says "Return to the past now!"

somewhere on Lyoko...

"Those fools couldn't do half good as me in fighting those blasted kids! This alliance is over!

**A.N.: **I know, this episode was short and sucked but I wanted to hurry up and get to the next one. And the new monster was cool. But that monster won't come around again until one of the last few episodes so chao!


	5. Episode 5: Digicode

**A.N.: **I did say in the first episode and in the summary that some episodes may be crossovers. Well...you guessed! This is one of them! And this will be important in later episodes. Enjoy!

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2 **

**Episode 5: Digicode**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Digimon as well as other things previously mentioned in this story.

Jeremy is up late working on the super-computer, as usual. "No way! This is incredible!"

the next day...

"Yo einstein! Mind explaining why you called us here?" Odd asks, irritated that it was during breakfast.

"I have made a huge discovery!" Jeremy blurts out excitedly.

"And that would be?" Asks Ulrich.

"Another world!" Jeremy blurts out yet again.

"So you made us miss breakfast so you could brag about discovering a new planet?" Asks Odd.

"No! Not a new planet! A new world! Like Lyoko!" Jeremy again.

"You made us miss breakfast so you could brag about finding another replica?" Odd asks again.

"Stop thinking about your stomach for once!" Jeremy yells at Odd. He calms down before speaking again. "It's not a replica. You all know how Lyoko is virtual right?"

"Yeah. Obviously," answers Ulrich.

"Well this new world is exactly like that...only different. It's a digital world!'"

"A digital world?" Asks Ulrich.

"Not A digital world. THE digital world! With digimon!" Jeremy corrected.

"But you said A digital world at first. And what's this about digimon?" Asks Ulrich.

"First, no I didn't and second digimon are digital monsters! How have you not heard of them?" Jeremy nearly yelled the last part.

"Yes you did! And I don't watch the news or surf the web. That is unless I'm in the skid," Ulrich counters.

"First, no I didn't and second why don't you?" Again, nearly yelled that last part.

"Stop it! Just tell us about this digital world," Yumi interrupts.

"I found it when tracking X.A.N.A., since he's been moving from place to place," Jeremy replies.

"And what? You want us to go there?" Asks Aelita.

"Yes! We can download data on the digimon that are there and make new programs!" Jeremy answers.

"Okay let's go," Aelita decides to get it over with.

"You can't go yet. I haven't finished the program to virtualize you guys into there," Jeremy stops them.

"Then we'll take the skid," Aelita solves the problem.

"Well I'm not sure how to get you there from the internet," Jeremy admits.

"Then hurry up and finish that program. I wanna see why you're making such a big deal over this," Aelita says under her breath.

later that day...

"So you've finished the program?" Aelita asks.

"Yep! I've sent the coordinates of the digiworld to your wristbands already!" Jeremy replies.

"Digiworld?" She asks.

"It's short for digital world," Jeremy says with an annoyed tone.

They all put in their code and say "Virtualize now!" (They didn't say Viral alert, priority one because that would just take them to an activated tower and there are none.

They disappear in a split second.

in the digiworld...

Four human kids appear in the middle of a grassland, only they were wearing weird clothes.

The Lyoko warriors were in their Lyoko forms.

"This is the digital world? But it looks like the real world," Aelita states the obvious.

They start to walk around, seeing many different creatures. After a while, they run into some kids having a picnic with some of the creatures. "There are humans here too?" Asks Yumi.

"Hey are you gonna eat that?" The group notices that Odd was already next to one of the kids.

The kids see the other Lyoko warriors approach. "Are you guys digimon?" Asks one of the girls.

"No but can I have that sandwhich?" Odd asks.

"ODD!" Yumi punches Odd on the top on the head.

"What's Odd?" Asks the girl.

"They must be talking about the way they dress," one of the boys that was wearing goggles said.

"Davis! Be nice!" Another girl yells at him while pumping a fist at him.

"Okay okay! No need to hit anyone Yolei " Davis paniced.

"Nothing is odd but the person that asked you for your sandwhich. And his name is Odd too so it makes sense," Yumi commented.

"I can't help it if I'm hungary," Odd yells at Yumi.

"Anyway, I'm Aelita," you know who. "And this is Ulrich and Yumi and you already know that's Odd." She's motions to the corresponding people as she says their names.

"I'm Kari!" Says the first girl. "You've probably already figured out that's Davis and Yolei. That's my big brother Tai, and that's TK, his brother Matt, Cody, Sora, Izzy and Ken." She's motions to the corresponding people as she says their names. "And this is my partner Gatomon!"

"This is my partner Agumon," says Tai.

"My partner is Veemon!" Davis says with a smirk.

"This is Hawkmon!" Yolei introduces her partner.

"I'm patamon! TK's partner!" A flying ginea pig introduced himself.

"Here's Gabumon!" Says Matt.

"My partner's name is Wormmon," Ken.

"Mine is Armadillomon," Says Cody.

"Tentomon for me," Izzy smirks.

"And my partner is Biyomon," Sora smiled.

"Don't you have digimon partners?" Asks Kari.

"Nope, sorry," says Aelita.

"That's okay!" Kari says with a big. friendly smile. "Where are your digivices though?"

"Our what?" Asks Aelita.

"These!" Kari says while holding out a small device.

"Sorry don't have any of those either," says Aelita. The kids all looked confused.

"Then how'd ya get here?" Asks Davis.

"What do you mean? What do those things do," Aelita asks, now confused as well.

"They do a lot of things. And one of them is opening a digiport to get here," Kari says while still confused.

"We got here without one of those. We used this," Aelita says while holding out and pointing to her wristband.

"Is that a new kind of digivice," asks Kari.

"I don't think so. Me and my friend made these ourselves," Aelita stated.

"You made something that can get you here?" Izzy this time.

"Yeah why?" Asks Aelita.

"Let me see that!" He grabs Aelita's wrist and opened the wristband with a screwdriver he keeps in his pocket. "This technology is beyond anything I've ever seen!"

Aelita closes it back with the screwdriver."I think we should go," Aelita suggests.

"Please! Show me how you made that! I could make the best digivices ever with that technology!" Izzy begs.

"Okay but-" Izzy grabs her arm.

"Great! Come with me!" Izzy drags her to a TV. "Digiport open!" He says this while holding up a digivice.

Aelita and Izzy disappeared.

in the real world...

Aelita and Izzy appear in Izzy's bedroom. "I've got some things that we might be able to-" He stops when he notices Aelita's clothes. "Your clothes changed." Izzy looks sad. "Why does everyone get new clothes in the digiworld but us?"

"I've had those clothes... I didn't get them when I went to the digital world," Aelita corrected.

"Then how'd you change so fast when I was holding your arm the whole time?" Izzy qeusions her.

"That's kind of complicated," she answers.

"Whatever! We'll talk about that later. Let's get to that device of yours," Izzy changes the subject.

back in the digiworld...

"Where'd they go?" Asks Yumi.

"Back through the digiport to Izzy's room," Kari answers her.

"What for?" Asks Ulrich.

"Probably to see if he can make one of those things with some of his things he has lying around," Tai says with a smile.

"Can I have that sandwhich or what?" Odd yells the questionthis time.

"Sure," Kari gives him the sandwhich.

"That was rude!" Yumi punches him on the top of the head again.

"Ow!" Odd said.

_"Guys? Can you hear me yet? Guys?" _Jeremy's voice booms in the background.

"Who's that?" asks Kari.

"That's the friend that made the wristbands with Aelita," Yumi asnswers Kari. "We can hear you Jeremy!"

_"Finally. I've been trying to get ahold of you guys ever since you left!" _Jeremy yells.

Everyone hear a sound that sounds like a bug.

"Oh no not again!" Says Kari.

"What is it?" Yumi asks as she and the other Lyoko warriors prepare for battle.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Yells Kari.

"Ready guys?" Davis asks their partner digimon.

"Ready!" The digimon say altogether.

Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon.

Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon.

Patamon digivolve to...Angemon.

Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilomon.

Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon.

Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon.

Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon.

Gabumon digivolve to...grurumon.

Agumon digivolve to...Greymon.

"What the-?" All the Lyoko warriors are in shock seeing how the digimon changed.

Ulrich recovered first. "Super-sprint!" Once he reaches Kuwagamon, he yells "Triangulate!" And one of the Ulrichs breaks triangle formation and stabs Kuwagamon in the back. Kuwagamon cries out in pain.

Yumi then throws her fans at it and makes large cuts on it. It cries in pain even more. "Laser arrow!" Odd yells and shoots Kuwagamon in the stomach, causing it to run away.

"How did you guys do that?" Asks Kari.

"Long story," says Yumi.

ten minutes later...

Yumi just finished explaining everything to do with Lyoko to the kids and Kari explained everything about the digidestined. "It must be amazing being the ones to fight and not have risk to your life," says Kari.

"Actually it's more risk to our lives than you think," Yumi corrects her. Just then, Aelita returns.

"Where's Izzy?" Asks Kari.

"Trading programming tips with Jeremy. If I didn't know better I'd say those to were made for each other," Aelita jokes.

Everyone starts to laugh.

"We should really be going now, sorry," Aelita apoligizes for the inconvenience. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Everyoe else says farewell.


	6. Episode 6: Where Digiworld?

**A.N.:** Hello everyone! From now on, the Lyoko warriors will never see the digidestined again. Read more to find out why. Although I may bring them back after a while. Depends on if people want me to bring back the digidestined. Please review stating yes or no to this. I'd rather not waste time stting up a poll.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 6: Where in the world is the Digiworld?**

"Ulrich! Give it back! I'm so close to beating the game!" The Lyoko warriors are in the computer room of the factory. Aelita and Jeremy working on the super-computer, talking to Izzy. Yumi is just watching Odd chase Ulrich around the room.

"Not until you stop playing it at night! I can never get any sleep cause of this thing!" Ulrich retorts.

"What the-?" Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi turn to see Aelita and Jeremy staring at the super-computer's monitor in shock.

"What is it? An activated tower?" Yumi says with little excitement in her voice. She's not the only one. All the Lyoko warriors wanna see the full capabilities of their new digimon friends.

"No," Jeremy still in shock.

"Then what is it?" Asks Ulrich.

"The digiworld. It's gone," Jeremy says in disbelief.

"What?" All the Lyoko warriors (Odd, Ulrich, Yumi) yells while running to the computer.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Asks Odd.

"I mean it's gone," Jeremy answers.

"How?" Asks Ulrich.

"I-I don't know," Jeremy begins. "I've lost contact with Izzy, and when I tried to find out why, the super-computer didn't know what the digiworld is."

"Try digital world," suggests Odd.

"He did," Aelita.

"Well it can't be gone! It's gotta be there somewhere," says Ulrich.

"I put in the coordinates and nothing came up," Jeremy continues.

"Try contacting Izzy through his email," Yumi suggests.

"I can't. Not only the digiworld is gone, but the internet has crashed," Jeremy counters.

"What? But the internet can't crash!It's the internet!" Odd yells.

"But it has! Okay! I'll launch a super-scan to see if a viral is behind this," says Jeremy. Jeremy does so and finds nothing. All of a sudden, a pop-up appears, notifying them that the internet is restored. "Well that just isn't normal. That was extremely fast for a crashed network."

Jeremy begins typing. "Unbeleiveable!"

"What now?" Asks Ulrich.

"My email address is banned indefinately and I can't override it! Even with the super-computer!" Jeremy shouts in anger.

"My guess is a viral really is behind this and is using a hidden tower again," Yumi suggests.

"But why would they cut off our contact with the digidestined?" Asks Ulrich.

"I bet the virals see the digimon as a threat," Odd suggests. Everyone stares at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Odd saying something that makes sense?" Says Ulrich.

"You say that like it's impossible. Even I have my moments," Odd counters.

Everyone turns back to the computer screen. "I'll run the super-scan again with higher sensitivity," Jeremy states. Ever since D.A.R.K. was defeated, Jeremy has been working on many things concerning Lyoko. Including upgraded super-scan.

` "Got it! It's in the city sector! Hey what'd'ya know? it's the last tower we deactivated in that sector," Jeremy states with a smirk.

Everyone runs through the virtualization procedure, wristband style, and ends up in the city sector.

somewhere on Lyoko...

"Those pathetic Lyoko warriors think that shutting down that tower will undo what I have done. They will either soon be destroyed or soon find out they will never see their digibrat friends again. And to top it all off...I have fooled them immeasureably," a mysterious electrical voice says in the background. Looking closer, one would see that the voice was actually coming from a black figure or blob.

in the city sector...

Aelita dodges a laser sent at her by a wolf, which was then destroyed by Odd.

Ulrich charges at a wolf and stabs it in the symbol, while getting hit by a laser coming from that same wolf.

"Laser arrow!" Odd yells as he fires andhits a wolf dead on.

Yumi throws her fan at a wolf, but the wolf dodges to the right and the fan hits Ulrich, who was about to stab the wolf. "Ulrich!" Ulrich is then devirtualized.

"Taken out by your girlfriend? Wow. That's some relationship," Odd mocks the couple. Yumi glares at Odd and begins to open her mouth for argue but is hit with a laser and devirtualized.

"Woops. My bad," Odd admits. "Laser arrow!" He destroys the wolf that hit Yumi.

All that stood between the warriors and the factory, was one wolf.

"Laser arrow!" Odd yells at the moment the wolf fires a laser and is devirtualized while the wolf is destroyed.

"Thanks Odd!" Aelita yells as Odd is still disappearing. She takes off in the direction of the tower.

She enters the tower and at that exact second, the tower is deactivated. Only to be welcomed by a flamed beast. Aelita had not deactivated the tower. It deactivated itself. And a new tower was activated to keep Jeremy from launching a return to the past.

The flamed beast fires at the tower, causing it to crack Aelita had just reach the top floor of the tower when the firing began. She noticed at the exact moment she reached that floor that the tower was deactivated already. Aelita thenjumps down, off the floor. She lands on a newly formed overwing: light mode.

She then exits the tower right when it's destroyed. When she gets out, she sees that she is surrounded by an energy field(circle of energy) that multiple megatank lasers formed and a scyphazoa and a wolf were inside the field. The wolf destroys the overwing and Aelita climbs to her feet after falling. She steps back as the scyphazoa approaches her. She destroys the wolf with energy fields and continues backing up until she's nearly against the wall of the field.

"Energy field!" Yells Aelita. she fires the energy field straight up so it goes over the wall and she pulls her hand down hard and the energy field goes down as well. The energy field comes staight down onto a megatank symbol, destroying it instantly. A break in the field's wall forms and the overboard appears next to her. She hops on it and flies past the scyphazoa and out the field through the wall.

"That was close," says Aelita.

The second tower deactivates on its own and Aelita devirtualizes herself.

back in the computer room...

The elevator doors open and Aelita is greeted with a huge hug from Jeremy. "You made it!" He yells in happiness.

"Only because you virtaulized the vehicles for me Jeremy," Aelita admits.

"Vehicles? I never virtualized any vehicles. I lost contact with you right after the fight began. I couldn't have virtualized any vehicles," Jeremy says in a confused tone.

"What? Then, could it have been-?" Aelita started.

"I don't know but obviously you have to tell us what happened," Jeremy interrupts her.

After she explained it, a blob appears in front of them. They get ready to materialize their Lyoko forms but they are stopped by a familiar electrical voice. "Hello again warriors."

"E.X.E.L.!" Everyone recognizes him.

"I have come to inform you that I was well aware of the situation you were just in Aelita," says E.X.E.L.

"Then why didn't you help me?" She asks.

"I did," E.X.E.L. counters. Everyone stares at him with confused expresions on their faces. "I was the one that virtualized those vehicles for you."

"I-it was you?" Aelita says with shock and sorrow in her apologetic tone.

"Yes. I virtualized your vehicles so you could escape. You see I knew that once you escaped, X.A.X. would deactivate the second tower because that second tower was solely to keep Jeremy from launching a return to the past, so he could get the keys to Lyoko from Aelita as X.A.N.A and I once have," E.X.E.L. explains.

"So it wasn't him," Aelita says with mainly sorrow.

"I have come here merely to inform you of this information. So now I must bid you farewell," E.X.E.L. disappears. "But before I do I regret to inform you that the deactivation of the tower has not undone its effects. You shall remain to have no cantact with your digidestined friends.

The Lyoko warriors then leave the room.

somewhere on Lyoko...

The black figure reappears where he was before. "They think they have won, but they have merely witnessed one of many parts to my plan to destroy the Lyoko warriors. Even now, I continue to fool them.


	7. Episode 7: States Warriors Story

**A.N.: **Sorry to make you think Cameron would be back(if you haven't read any of my previous stories then you won't know who this is.) And this episode will be a flashback episode. Almost the entire episode will take place in the past. But the flashback isn't from any of the older episodes so don't worry. You aren't reading something you've already read.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 7: States Warriors Story**

The Lyoko warriors were in the factory again. Jeremy and Aelita were talking to Mike about how they could find the digital world. So far they've come up with nothing. "We need to find the digital world! If the virals think the digimon are a threat, then they could be powerful allies!" Jeremy yells, obviously frustrated.

"We know Jeremy. This isn't exactly as easy as it was to find the replica we are using to fight along side you," Mike tries to calm Jeremy down.

"Hey come to think of it, how did you find it?" Jeremy asks, now calm.

"I didn't remember. It's why you're so frustrated," says Mike.

"Not the digital world! The replica! Really! You call yourself a computer whiz and you can't figure out what I meant?" Jeremy yells at Mike.

"Sorry! You were so determined to find the digital world it seemed like it was the only thing you could possibly talk about!" Mike shouts.

"Enough you two!" Aelita interrupts. "We aren't gonna get anything done with you two argueing."

Jeremy and Mike both mumble to themselves about how they're smarter than th other.

"So how did you find it Mike?" Ulrich questions the only adult in either group.

"The replica? Well I-" Mike began only to be interrupted by an offscreen voice.

"Cameron went exploring in the woods..." Phillip walks into view. "and he found a manhole cover. He opened it and realized that the manhole cover wasn't covering the entrance to a sewer system but a tunnel. He goes into the tunnel to find a short cylinder in front of a three-screen computer monitor with a keyboard off to the side, three scanners in the center of the room, and a weird machine to the other side of the room."

flashback...

**A.N: **This isn't a specific persons flashback. It's just basically a look into the past.

A blonde boy in his teens is walking through the forest with no destination in mind. He walks through a bush and drops his phone. When it hits the ground, it makes a metal hits metal type of sound. Curious, Cameron moves the fake bush to find a manhole cover.

He removes the cover and climbs down. He was a little surprised at what he had found, or rather, what he hadm't found. He expected to find an old sewer system that probably hasn't been used in a while, but instead he found a tunnel system.

He followed the tunnel and finds a large door at the end. He looks to the left and sees that there's a keypad. 'Password lock? What could someone be hiding down here?' He walks over to the keypad. It hadn't been the first time he needed to get past a password lock so Cameron knew exactly what to do. He pries the keypad off the wall to reveal wiring. He connects the wires together in a specific way and the wires spark, opening the door.

'Older model password locks are as easy to get past as hotwiring a car. Maybe I should try that sometime,' he thinks to himself.

He walks back to the door and goes wide-eyed at the image. he finds a short cylinder in front of a three-screen computer monitor with a keyboard off to the side, three cylinders in the center of the room, and a weird machine to the other side of the room. "Now this looks like something worth hiding."

He walks around the room, looking at the machinery, starting with the computer. He pushes a few keys to see if it will turn on. He then walks to the cylinders and looks for a button or something. After a few minutes of buttomless cylinder looking, he walks over to the machine on the side of the room. "Finally! Something that might do something!" He says as he spots a switch. He flips the switch and the whole room lights up.

The computer turns on and a hologram appears above the short cylinder. "I guess I found the light switch." Then the lights turn on. "Either I really did find the light switch or it's voice activated." He walks over to the computer and sees an image that looks exactly like the hologram above the short cylinder. Having at least _some _computer skills, he begins typing. "Interesting." He looks through file after file, page after page, until he finds one specific file named virtualization. "This is like a front row seat in a sci-fi movie! Or maybe a behind the scenes look."

He continues reading and after a few minutes, he says "If this is all true, I'm gonna need some help." He pulls out his phone and right before he begins dialing, he sees a program of interest. He opens the program and reads the basic details. "Sweet!" He runs the program. A number pad shows up on the screen and he dials a number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asks.

"Hey. Is this Phillip?" He asks.

"Yeah," replies Phillip.

"This is Cameron, you are not gonna believe what I found in the woods!"

Cameron gives Phillip instructions on how to get there and he hangs up. He then hacks into a trucking company's site and reassigns all deliveries to be made by Mike ***** to other truckers.

He dials Mike's phone with the computer and when he picks up, Cameron activates a voice disguiser program. "Don't ask why but I'm giving you the week off so go visit someone or something." He hangs up and pulls his phone back out. He dials the same number again. "Hey Mike! Why don't you come by sometime? I have something I wanna show you."

"Well I just got the week off so I guess I'll stop by," Mike falls for it.

"Okay. Call me when you get to my place, I'll give you directions from there," he hangs up.

two minutes later...

Cameron looks at the screen on the right and sees a blonde boy his age, but shorter, walking through the tunnel. Since the door closed back up, Cameron put in the password he found in the computer's database and the door opens. Phillip receives the same look on his face Cameron had when he found the place.

"Pretty cool huh?" Cameron asks. Phillip just nods.

"Launie should be here any minute too, I called him after Mike," Cameron explains.

"Launie? Mike? Who are they?" Asks Phillip.

"Launie is my other best friend. I would've called Drake but I don't think he can keep a secret and I don't know Cody's number," Cameron explains.

"And Mike?" Phillip asks again.

"Mike is a family friend. He's a trucker but I used this super-computer to get him the week off so I could show him this. I'm sure after seeing this he'll get a new job so he can stay in town. And we could really use him, he's the biggest computer whiz I know," Cameron says without taking a single breathe.

"Use him? For what?" Asks Phillip.

"Well that's a bit more unbelievable. You see, there's a sentient computer virus that lives in this super-computer, or more specifically, the virtual world is contains. And the virus is bent on taking over the world. The virtual world has a bunch of towers in it that act as gateways between the real world and the virtual world and this evil virus can activate them and cause havac in the real world," Cameron explains breifly.

"I really don't see how that's unbelievable," Phillip says sarcastically. "How would we stop it from wreaking havac? Mike hack the towers? If so...why do you need me and Launie?"

Cameron then explains the process of virtualization to him.

"This can't be real," Phillip denies reality.

"Well it is," Cameron retorts.

"How bout we just turn it off?" Asks Phillip.

"And miss the chance to see what we look like in the virtual world? Fad chance! Besides, I've found out that this is just a replica of another super-computer and I've found out that the original is still active. I would like to find out more before we shut it down because the other people could need help," Cameron explains.

"Wait what we look like? You mean we look different in there?" Asks Phillip.

"Yeah, we get new outfits like an avatar in a video-game," Cameron explains.

"Cool," Phillip says quietly.

`Cameron and Phillip turn towards the computer. "We'll need to virtualize ourselves and go to the fifth sector to find out the information we need."

"Sector?"

"There are five sectors in the virtual world. One sector, the fifth sector, surrounded by four more sectors. The mountain sector, the forest sector, the ice sector, and the desert sector. The fifth sector is where the sentient virus lives at the moment," Cameron explains.

thirty minutes later...

Launie has joined them and Cameron has explained everything to him. Cameron's phone begins to ring. He answers it. "You there?"

"Yeah." Cameron then gives Mike directions.

two minutes later...

Cameron sees Mike in the right screen. He opens the door and Mike gains the same expression on his face the others had when they first saw the room. Cameron explains it to him and Mike sits down at the chair.

"So can you get a job in town so you can stay a help us out?" Asks Cameron.

Mike thinks for a few moments. "Sure."

The three teens cheer as if they just won a game.

`"Let's go!" Cameron urges the new team.

"Go? Now?" Asks Phillip.

"Yes now. I wanna see our virtual selves," Cameron says.

Launie nods and gets in a scanner. Cameron gets in the scanner closest to the computer and Phillip gets in the final scanner. "Transfer Cameron. Transfer Launie. Transfer Phillip. Scanner Cameron. Scanner Launie. Scanner Phillip. VIrtualization!"

in the replika's sector five...

Three boys appear. Cameron, Launie, and Phillip take off down the corridor. They reach a large room. "There! We need to get to that key!" Cameron points to a key.

"Got it, but what are those?" Asks Phillip.

"Those would be servants to the sentient virus known as X.A.N.A." Cameron answers Phillip.

**A.N.: **The monsters here are creepers.

"Oh," Phillip says nervously.

"Aim for the symbol!" Cameron yells as he takes off towards the key. He materializes a pair of swords like Launie's and slices at every monster that gets in his way. Phillip pulls his machine gun out of its holster and follows Cameron and shoots every monster he sees. Launie pulls out his swords and does the same.

Cameron reaches the key and triggers the mechanism. They head through the new corridor and come to an elevator. The elevator takes them to the celestial dome and Cameron accesses the panel that appears at the end of the platform. Some new monsters appear and begin firing at the team.

"More monsters?" Phillip complains.

"Yeah and these ones look like mantas," Launie states matter of factly.

"Protect me! It'll take some time for me to find the information!" Cameron commands. He materializes a couple of hoverboards for his teammates.

"Got it!" Phillip obeys and jumps on the closest hoverboard. He rides it up and shoots three mantas while Launie gets on his hoverboard and flies by and slices four mantas. Every time a manta fires at Cameron, Launie flies in front of the laser and blocks it.

"Got it! Now let's get outta here!" Cameron commands.

He materializes himself a hoverboard and hops on it. He then flies off towards a tunnel, followed by Launie and Phillip.

_"Guys! A tower has just activated! Get to the ice sector!" Yells Mike._

They come out of the tower the tunnel took them to and find themselves already in the ice sector.

They arrive at the tower to find four monsters.

**A.N.: **The monsters are krabbes.

in the real world...

There's a pounding on the door. Mike looks at the right screen and sees Cameron's dad pounding on the door.

**A.N.: **X.A.N.A. has lost power due to the Lyoko warriors almost destroying him. He still has enough power to possess people but not enough to make them ghost through walls.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Mike, now anxious for to test the return to the past, not because it would be cool but because he wants to get out of his situation. He launches a delayed scan and hops in a scanner. the scanner doors close and Mike is then scanned into the super-computer's database. The scanner doors open up to reveal the room's door being busted open. "Oh god."

in the ice sector...

Launie jumps on a krabbes back and stabs it with both pf his swords and destroys it. Phillip jumps over a krabbe and shoots the symbol, thus, destroying it. Cameron then materializes a hoverboard and flies over the krabbes and throws a sword at one krabbe and materializes a red ball of energy and fires it at the las krabbe. He runs to the tower and enters it. He floats up to the second floor. He finds a panel floating above the floor. He places his hand on the panel and it says 'Unknown' "Oh right!" He pulls up another panel and runs a program.

earlier that day, after Mike arrived...

**A.N: **This is after a return to the past.

"It's a really good thing the tower didn't activate until after we went to sector five because only a certain person can deactivate the tower so I just created a program simulating her DNA,"

"Sector five?" Asks Launie.

"Yeah. X.A.N.A. had faced other kids before coming to this super-computer. They called that sector sector five in their virtual world. One of them is the person that can deactivate the towers. We need to find that person to get more accurate DNA samples because the ones we can use now will decay. And the only way to get to the original super-computer is through the internet unless you wanna fly halfway around the world."

"?"

"The original super-computer is in France," Cameron says with enthusiasm.

back in real-time...

"Wow. Your super-computer compound is like all three of ours levels put into one," says Jeremy.

"That's the only thing you're surprised about? They went through a lot in the first attack. Just imagine how ruthless the rest were," says William.

"William? When did you get here?" Asks Odd.

"Just about when Jeremy said 'We need to find the digital world! If the virals think the digimon are a threat, then they could be powerful allies!'" William Replies.

"That was even before they stated talking about what happened! And it was pretty long. How did I not notice you?" Asks Odd.

"You don't notice anything but breakfast luch and dinner," Ulrich mocks Odd.

"Don't forget brunch, desert and snacks," Yumi added.

Everyone but Odd laughed. Odd just mumbled about how they shouldn't use his stomach against him.


	8. Episode 8: Gaming Tournament pt 1

**A.N.: **All the characters introduced here are fake. Also X-box 720 is fake in this.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 8: Gaming Tournament Pt 1**

Ulrich and Jeremy were in Jeremy's room. Jeremy was talking to Mike via, super-computer link, and Ulrich was looking through a gaming magazine.

Jeremy's phone rings. He answers it to here Aelita's voice on the phone. "Jeremy, when is that meeting you called? At the factory?"

"It's at five, don't be late," Jeremy replies.

"Okay. Yumi is with me. Any idea where William is?" Aelita asks in curiousity.

"He's with Odd. They're in Odd's room looking through magazines. Ulrich was too but he came to my room with one of the magazines because he was sick of Odd talking about this rumor about a new game console," Jeremy informs the curious girl.

"Do you know what it is?" Aelita asks, more curious than before.

"Ulrich. What was the name of the new console Odd was talking about?" Jeremy asks the only other teen in the room.

"I don't know. X-box 720 or something. Anyway that rumor has already been proved wrong so it doesn't matter. Odd refuses to except that the rumor isn't true," Ulrich says a little irritated.

"Did you get that?" Jeremy asks Aelita.

"Yeah I got it. See ya!" Aelita gives a quick farewell.

"See ya!" They both hang up.

That very second, Odd burst through the door, holding the same magazine as Ulrich's.

"You're never gonna believe this!" Odd screams so loud, it wouldn't be surprising if an old lady with her hearing aid turned off all the way in America complained to turn down the volume.

"Geez Odd! Can you be any louder?" Ulrich asks. Odd opens his mouth to say yes but Ulrich sees this and says "Don't answer that."

"There's a Big Video Game Tournament today!" Odd screams a little quieter. At the same second Odd starts that sentence, Ulrich turns the page and sees the ad for the tournament.

"A first-person shooter tournament to test the skills of young gamers to be held at France's very own Kadic Academy!" Ulrich reads aloud.

"Yep! It's in the gym! I heard on the way over here they just finished setting up! So we gotta move! Now!" Odd yells.

"Meet ya there!" William runs by the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Odd yells. He and Ulrich run after William.

"They seriously think they can win that tournament?" Jeremy asks. "How about I help them out?" He adopts a mischevious smile.

just outside the gym...

William runs to a desk sitting outside the door. "I'm here to sign up for the tournament," William informs the people behind the desk while panting.

Odd and Ulrich arrive. "Us too," Odd says panting. "What's the big idea William? You were supposed to wait for us!"

"You mad it just in time. We have three spots left," one of the people behind the desk informs the exhausted teens. "Names?"

"William Dunbar!" He yells while running inside.

"Odd Della Robia!" Odd does the same.

"Ulrich Stern!" Same.

inside...

A certain computer whiz hooks a wireless device into the hidden console used for the tournament, while not being seen. He then leaves the gym.

William, Odd, and Ulrich head to the waiting area to await their turn. The game they are playing is a special edition not sold in stores. A computer is hooked to the console and they input the names of the people playing. Only four people play at once but they enter the names of everyone that is in the tournament. It randomly selects groups of four and sets up a braquet. So the computer is only for entering the names.

back in Jeremy's room...

Jeremy enters the room and sits at the computer. Right when he does, a screen split into four appears on the computer. It shows the screen for the game. They've started. It also shows the names of the players at the top of each quadrant of the screen. Jeremy notices His three friends aren't playing yet. In the gym there are actually four separate screens forming a square while they face the center and are spread out. This is so that players don't screenlook.

After that first match is done, Odd joins in the game. "Time to get started." Jeremy begins typing and one of the players can't help but keep shooting short bursts at nothing every few seconds. Another player keeps moving to the right when trying to move to the left and vice versa. The last player gets stuck on a wall. To avoid suspicion, Jeremy makes these incidents seem like glitches. William ends up winning.

Once that match is over, a new one starts without Odd or Ulrich. But Jeremy notices one of the players names is Gamer and the other is Gameboy. He gets suspicious and looks up records of people that use these screen names online. He finds out that Gameboy is the number one player for first-person shooters on the PS3 nationwide, and this person has competed in multiple tournaments so he is able to see his opponents faces when he creams them.

He also finds out that Gamer is the top player in first-person/third-person shooter on the PS3 globally. "This is perfect. I can make Ulrich and Odd think they are good so they can get crushed by these two hardcore gamers."Gamer and Gameboy tie for first.

The next match comes up and Odd and Ulrich are in it and he does the same thing he did during Williams and Ulrich tie for first. For each of the ties, the console had to adjust the braqet. Now it sets up William against the winner of the first match and Odd and Ulrich against Gamer and Gameboy.

Jeremy makes it so William wins his match and does nothing to Ulrich and Odd's match and they end up losing.

in the gym...

Since Gamer and Gameboy tied again, the console set up the final match as a triple threat match. William against Gamer and Gameboy.

Amazingly, William ends up creaming Gamer and Gameboy. "What the-?" Odd and Ulrich say simultaneously while shocked.

in Jeremy's room...

"What the-?" Jeremy has the same reaction as Ulrich and Odd.

"Congradulations William! You have won the tournament! You now win the chance to bring two of your friends and try out our new gaming console! The X-box 720! Our new virtual reality gaming system!" The host of the tournament says as a curtain rises revealing the new console in a group of three. "You just lay in it, place the helmet over your head, and your in the game! Step right up and enjoy our great new console!"

"I thought it was like any other console besides graphics," Ulrich buts in.

"Well it isn't. It's VR kid," the host counters. "So who are your two friends William?"

"Ulrich and Odd," William informs the host.

The three friends lay in the consoles and place the helmets onto their heads. And they appear onscreen. Everyone is so busy watching the screen, no one notices a spectre come out of an outlet and enters the consoles.

in Jeremy's room...

"Oh no! An activated tower!" Jeremy panics. He grabs his phone to call his friends.

in the game...

William, Jeremy, and Odd appear in the game in military uniforms holding guns in their hands.

"Sweet! Whose got gunpower now Phillip?" Odd asks the sky.

"Odd! Quiest! We're onscreen!" Ulrich whispers to Odd.

"Oh right!" Odd replies. "Let's kick some butt!"


	9. Episode 9: Gaming Tournament pt 2

**A.N: **Note that the host is in charge because he is the designer of the console.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 9: Gaming Tournament Pt 2**

Odd, Ulrich and Williamare in the VR game. "Over there!" Ulrich yells as he sees enemy soldiers approaching. They start shooting and take out all of the soldiers in no time.

"That was too ea-," William is interrupted by a shot in the back. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He cries out in pain.

"What the heck?" Ulrich asks as he looks in the direction of William's shooter. He quickly takes out the shooter and then turns to William. "You okay?"

"No...aaah...this isn't...ah...supposed to...aah...hurt!" William yells the last word while still in pain.

in the gym...

Odd, Ulrich and Williamare in the VR game. "Over there!" Ulrich yells as he sees enemy soldiers approaching. They start shooting and take out all of the soldiers in no time.

"That was too ea-," William is interrupted by a shot in the back. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He cries out in pain.

"What the-" The host asks. "What's going on? Why is he in pain?" He asks one of the computer geniuses.

"I don't know! This shouldn't be happening!" One of the computer geniuses panics.

"Well shut it down! And get them out of there!" The host commands.

"I hope you don't want us to do it in that order. If we shut it down while they are still in there, they may lose the connection to their bodies and be stuck in there!"

"Then get them outta there first!"

"Okay!"

A computer genius attempts to take off their helmets. "Not good!" He panics to himself.

"What's taking so long?" The host demands an answer.

"The helmets won't come off! They're stuck!" He yells.

"Get these people outta here! I don't want this getting out! Tell them it's part of the game and everyone has to leave because we ran outta time! Then cut the feed to the big screen and reroute it to the computer monitor! And get the principle in here!" The host yells. "After this we're definately gonna be sued."

at the factory...

"Odd, Ulrich, and William wouldn't answer. You'll have to go on without them," Jeremy informed Aelita and Yumi, who are already on Lyoko.

"I hope they're okay," Yumi says worrieldly.

in the game...

"Ulrich! Over there!" Odd points to some of X.A.N.A.'s monsters coming from the east.

'A viral must be behind this' Ulrich thinks. "Looks like we got unwelcome company!" Ulrich gets ready. 'Come on guys! Hurry up!'

in the gym...

"Ulrich! Over there!" Odd points to some monster coming from the east.

"What're those thing doing in the game? There are supposed to be any monster in the game!" Yells the host. Then the screen goes to static. "What happened to the feed? Did you cut it from here too?"

"No sir," says one of the computer whiz's.

Then Delmas walks in. "What's this about an emergency?"

"I'm sorry but three of your students are trapped in our VR game," says the host.

"VR?" Asks Delmas. "Well shut it down!"

"We can't they may become permanantly trapped in their if we do that," says the host.

"Then work on getting them outta there!" Yells Delmas.

"I assure you we are doing the best we can. Or at least we would be if we didn't lose the feed," The host says angrily while looking at the nervous computer 'genius' at the computer.

at the factory...

"Ulrich! Over there!" Odd points to some of X.A.N.A.'s monsters coming from the east.

"Oh no!" Jeremy begins typing. Then he pulls up footage from a security camera in the gym.

"What're those thing doing in the game? There are supposed to be any monster in the game!" Yells the host. Then the screen goes to static. "What happened to the feed? Did you cut it from here too?"

"Now they won't find out anything," Jeremy says with little relief in his voice. He decides to keep the footage onscreen just in case.

on Lyoko...

Aelita destroys a megatank with an energy field right when Yumi destroys a dog with one of her fans.

"I've got some bad news! our three missing warriors are trapped in a VR game. Worse yet, the VR game is a war game and X.E.R.O.X. has sent some monsters into the game! You need to hurry! William is badly hurt!"

"William? How bad?"Yumi asks.

"He's shot in the back! By a gun! He was shot in the game! and they can't get out! Odd and Ulrich have to fight the monsters alone while Ulrich brain activity is fading because of the bleeding in the game!"

"Oh no! We need to hurry to launch a return to the past!" Yells Yumi.

"I don't think a return will be necessary. I believe I can hack into the game and heal William. Then I can create a wall between the monsters and our friends. But it'll take some time," Jeremy informed.

"Then get to it!" Yumi commands.

"Okay okay. Geeze" Jeremy replies.

Aelita detroys another monster.

in the game...

Odd fires at a megatank right after it fires at him. It's destroyed. Ulrich then destroys a dog.

"There're too many of them! We can't hold them off for long!" Ulrich yells.

"If only William wasn't shot! Then we'd have a better chance!" Odd speaks loudly.

"What was that Odd?" William is now standing next to him.

"What? William? How did you-?" Odd asks but is interrupted.

"I don't know but your little wish came true," William replies.

"That wasn't my wish! my wish is that I'd be the best gamer ever!" Odd retorts.

"Well I guess that was kinda ruined today huh?" William tease Odd.

"What?" Odd gets ready to slug William.

"Guys! You forget about our company?" Ulrich yells.

"Oh right! Sorry Ulrich!" Odd apologizes.

Then Odd and William start firing at the monsters. A few seconds later a wall surrounded the warriors.

"Well I'm starting to think einstein is the one helping us out," Odd says cheerfully.

"Yeah think?" Ulrich asks sarcastically.

"Yep! This definately looks like grade A einstein's work!" Odd brags about knowing something for once. Ulrich just pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation.

in the gym...

"Sir I've cut all the wires!" Informs a 'genius'.

"I doubt that! The power light is still on!" Yells the host.

"This situation seems strangely familiar to me," Delmas says quietly.

at the factory...

"I doubt that! The power light is still on!" Yells the host.

"This situation seems strangely familiar to me," Delmas says quietly.

"Oh no! Delmas is beginning to remember the whole thing with the lunchroomm and the electrically powered walls!" Yells Jeremy. "Hurry up guys!"

on Lyoko...

"We're almost done!" Yells Aelita.

Yumi takes out the final monster and Aelita enters the tower.

in the gym...

"I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do. We can't get them out, and we can't even shut it off! Even when we cut the power!" The host says in an irritated tone.

"Then the only thing we can do is pray for their safety. And hope they make it out in one peice," says Delmas.

in the game...

The monsters continue to fire at the wall until they finally destroy it. Then the monsters fire at each of the three warriors that were behind the wall.

on Lyoko...

Aelita places her hand on the panel and it reads Aelita. Code Lyoko. Then the tower is deactivated.

in the game...

The lasers are inches away from their faces and the warriors close their eyes, preparing for the blows. But nothing hit. They open their eyes to see that the lasers and the monsters disappeared.

"That was great timing!" Says William.

"I could've been okay if it was a little sooner though," Odd complains.

in the gym...

"Sir! I've got feed now!"

"What?" The host asks.

The host and Delmas rush to the computer.

"Can you try to take off our helmets now?" Odd asks in a yell.

Then everyone in the gym begins to celebrate as one of the 'geniuses' takes of the helmets.

"I think your console has a few bugs," Odd jokes while thinking about the tarantulas.

"Also you should make it so that the player can get out by will," William suggests.

"Yeah and make the helmets a little bigger," Ulrich suggests. Then he sees the cut cords.

"But I would keep the ability to run while disconnected from its power supply," Jeremy suggests as he walks in with Yumi and Aelita. "Otherwise the players siblings might kill them by unplugging it or something."

"To be honest, I don't know how it did that," The host admits. "How do you know what happened anyway?"

Jeremy looks at the security camera. "I guess you can say I'm like big brother! I'm always watching you."

Then all of the Lyoko warriors start to laugh as they walked out.

"I don't get it," The host says while looking at the security camera.


	10. Episode 10: EXEL's Master Plan

**A.N: **More than one thing happens in this episode! Also, let me know if you would like to see an Animorphs and Stargate SG1 crossover by me or a Harry Potter gender bender or body swap.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 10: E.X.E.L.'s Master Plan**

unknown location...

"Those foolish Lyoko brats! I've been fooling them for so long and now I only need one more return to the past until I'm will be strong enough to launch the final phase of my master plan! And they will be causing their own doom! I really thought they would launch a return to the past on that last attack. Oh well," says a blob. Then he does a maniacal laugh. "I will send those brats to those demise! They will help me in their own undoing!" Then he maniacally laughs again.

in the lunchroom...

"The virals are really starting to step it up now," says Jeremy.

"Step it up? What? You don't think that whole second Earth and the flooding thingss were as bad as the VR thing?" Asks Yumi.

"That reminds me! I don't think I will be playing games for a week. Mayeb a couple days," says Odd.

"Or maybe the next two seconds!" Ulrich says as he sees Odd pull out a handheld and start playing it. Then everyone laughs.

"What can I say? I can't stay away!" Odd says with a grin.

"Um Odd? Why aren't you eating your food?" Asks Aelita. Everyone looks at Odd curiously.

"I'm not all that hungry today," Odd says without taking his eyes off of his handheld.

"What?" Everyone asks, even the people across the room. Which some of the people don't even know Odd personally.

in the principal's office...

"What? Odd not hungary?" Delmas asks.

in the lunchroom...

"What?" Odd asks.

"Odd? Are you feeling alright?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah," Odd replies.

"I'll check to see if a viral is behind this," Jeremy notifies the team.

"I show up one day not hungry and you guys think a viral is why?" Odd asks annoyed.

"No activated towers but I'm still suspicious," says Jeremy.

"Maybe it's a tower that we haven't found?" Aelita suggests.

"That's exactly my point," Jeremy agrees.

"I'm gonna have to agree with that," says Yumi.

"You guys are nuts!" Odd yells, then he looks at William.

"Hey William? Why are you being all quiet today? I'd think you'd be joining in," Odd asks. No answer. "Hey William! I'm talking to y-!" Odd stops as he sees William's eyes.

Words are flying across his eyes and when they reach the end of the eyes the words appear in another row right below. And when the eyes are full of words, the words move up to make room for another row.

"Uh guys. I don't think that's normal," Odd informs the rest of the team. Everyone looks at William's eyes.

"Oh no! He's under the control of a viral! And he's recieving orders for his mission!" Yells Jeremy.

"That's not good!" Yells Ulrich.

"What's all this about viral and missions?" Sissy asks as she comes over.

William's eyes no longer have words on then and now are replaced with E.X.E.L.'s symbol.

"E.X.E.L.!" Jeremy yells.

Aelita, Odd, and Yumi get ready to virtualize with their wristbands while Ulrich gets ready to materialize and Jeremy gets ready to teleport.

"Virtualizing yourselves onto Lyoko won't do any good. You see, I'm not using a tower to control dear William. I'm using what I used from the beginning...my scyphazoa. I never released William! Did you really believe that garbage I was selling you? Hah! A viral wanting to work for the government puh-lease! I was controlling William all this time and I have been giving X.E.R.O.X. and X.A.X. ideas to destroy you! Even though I knew you would survive every single one. You see, I believe the only way to defeat you, is by getting rid of your allies!" E.X.E.L. informs the shocked team. By now everyone in the lunchroom was watching and listening. "So when you discovered the digiworld, I had to act quick and get rid of any way you can contact them."

"That was you?" Yells Jeremy.

"Yes. I had another viral guard the tower so you wouldn't know it was me. Now I've taken control of William in front of the whole school so you would have to launch a return to the past in order to keep your secret. And to make sure you launch the return to the past-," E.X.E.L. grabs Sissy after saying the last word. "I will fry her if you don't!" E.X.E.L. aims his hands palm at Sissy's chest and electricity surrounds his hand. "So what's it gonna be Lyoko warriors? Your classmate? Or your chances of defeating me?"

Jeremy looks like he can't make a decision.

Aelita puts in her code. "Viral alert! Priority one! Teleport now!"

Aelita! What're you doing?" But Aelita vanishes before Jeremy could get an answer.

"What do you want us to launch a return for?" Jeremy asks.

"You mean you haven't figured it ou yet?" E.X.E.L. nearly bursts out laughing. "I thought you were the genius of the group? I want you to launch it so I can become powerful enough to launch my plan to finally destroy you meddling Lyoko punks!"

"Then we will just have to hope we will be able to stop you," says Jeremy.

Then a bright light send them to the past.

"We have to be prepared for E.X.E.L.'s attack. He seems to be the most cunning viral yet. He's managed to fool us into thinking we can trust him. And he's been playing us like chess peices ever since!" Jeremy nearly pounds his fist through the table. "You might as well go to Lyoko so we can shut don the tower right away."

on Lyoko five minutes later...

"Jeremy there's still nothing," Aelit notifies him.

"I'm searching to see if there is anything strange on the news or anything. In case he's using an unknown tower and has already launch the attack," Jeremy informs Aelita. Then three Anubis', three griffins, and three hippogriffs appeared and surrounded the Lyoko warriors.

"Time to go to light mode!" Aelita ordered the team. Then they all change to their light warrior outfits. Jeremy! We're surrounded!"

" I can't contact Mike! So I can't call in the cavalry!: Jeremy panics.

One of the Anubis' fires an energy beam at Aelita and she forms two energy fields together to make a shield. And she closes her eyes to prepare for the attack. The other light warriors look in shock as the beam never hit Aelita's energy field opens her eyes to find out why. She sees a sight she thought she'd never see again. "C-Cameron?" Cameron was standing in front of her, in his light warrior outfit, facing the Anubis.

"Miss me?" The new arrival asks.

"A little," Aelita jokes.

"Let me take care of these clowns," Cameron says as he materializes two sabers with energy flowing through them. Aelita nods in obedience. "Easy." Cameron blocks the attacks from every one of the monsters by running around the light warriors at an extemely fast speed. "Naughty monsters!" Cameron jokes. He then runs right through the monsters at the same previous speed. In doing so, he cuts each in half.

"How? How are you alive?" Asks Aelita.

"Nice to see you to," Cameron says sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just I thought we'd never see you again!" Aelita panics.

"Actually you won't even believe how I got back this time," Cameron starts. "You see I-" He is interrupted by a sudden return to the past.

Jeremy's alarm clock goes off and he hits the snooze button. "Wait a minute! Did we just return to the past or was that day a dream?" He asks before looking at the calender. "What no way!"

He gets up and grabs his phone immediately. He dials a number. "Call everyone else and meet me at the factory!" He hangs up and gets dressed.

three minutes later, at the factory...

:"Why'd you call us here and what happened? Last I remember we were talking to Cameron.

"Cameron?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yeah, he was about to tell us how he got back when I woke up in my bed," Says Aelita.

"But how?" Asks Jeremy.

"We don't know! He was about to tell us when we returned to the past!" Odd nearly yells.

"Well you guys didn't look at the calender yet have you?" Asks Jeremy.

"No why?" Asks Yumi.

"Because we went farther back than any other time, we went back all the way to the day we met Cameron!" Jeremy informs startled teens.

"Why'd we go back so far?" Asks Ulrich.

"I don't know but I think E.X.E.L. is behind it," replies Jeremy.

"Why? How's he gonna destroy us that way?" Asks Yumi.

"Well I've been thinking, remember how he said he is getting rid of his allies?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yeah," replies Aelita.

"Well I believe he's trying to get rid of the States warriors," Jeremy informs them.

"What makes him think he can this time around? They have been getting better," says Ulrich.

"Actually E.X.E.L. used our super-computer to launch to return so the states warriors won't have any memories beyond this date. And E.X.E.L. is still as powerful as he was before the return and a little more powerful. So he has an advantage over the states warriors. And the states warriors can't enter light mode since they don't have the memories of having light mode. But we can so at least we still have that," Jeremy explains. "But if he tries doing what he did before the return and surround you with those monsters, I don't think we will win that battle. Plus I'm afriad that he'll try to get rid of our light modes by using the return to the past with their super-computer and returning to this date, then he'll be able to destroy us all."

There was a moment of silence as Jeremy turns to the computer. " I am putting in the coorindates for the states replica so we can contact Mike and send you guys for help.

in the states replica...

"Mike! We need help! We're surrounded by some monsters we've never seen before!" Phillip tries to inform Mike. "Mike!"

Then a scyphazoa appears. The two warriors gulp. "Where are you Cameron?" Launie asks no one in particular.

in the states replica chamber...

"Guys! Can you hear me? Guys!" Mike tries to contact the states warriors in the virtual world. Then a scyphazoa materializes from the scanners. "Crap!"

in the tunnel...

"What the heck just happened?" Asks Cameron. Cameron hears a scyphazoa. "Oh no!" Cameron sprints down the tunnel towards the states replica chamber.

He sees the scyphazoa leviatating Mike and inplanting a program to take control of Mike.

"Mike!" The scyphazoa sees Cameron. He puts his code into his wristband. "I'm glad Jeremy gave us these!" He sees Mike's wrist. "Where's Mike's wristband? Whatever! Viral alert! Priority one! Materialize now!" Cameron then changes to his Lyoko outfit and materializes two sabers. "Take this you stupid jellyfish!" He stabs the jellyfish in E.X.E.L.'s symbol. "What the heck happened to E.X.E.L. being an ally? And where is your wristband Mike?"

No answer. "Of course he's not going to answer! He's unconscience!" Cameron lectures himself. He heads over to the computer. "Oh no!" He sees a ninety-nine percent for Phillip and Launie's inplantation. "Nonononononono! This can't be happening! Then he notices the date on the bottom right corner of the screen. "What? But that's the day we met the Lyoko warriors! That would explain Mike's missing wristband and how Launie and Phillip got captured so easily. But why do I still have my wristband and remember everything?" Cameron now beyond confued. "Wait a minute!" He remembers how they sent his virtualization files to the Lyoko warriors super-computer when they first met. "That's it! E.X.E.L. used their super-computer to launch the return to the past! And since my files are on the super-computer and the others' aren't, that would explain everything!" Cameron used the super-computer replica to send coordinates to his wristband. Then he notices Phillip and Launie are almost to those coordinates. Then he schedules the super-computer replica for a delayed shutdown, thinking ahead of what E.X.E.L.'s plan might be. Then he writes a note for Mike and sticks it to his hand. He puts in his code again, and says "Viral alert! Priority one! Virtualize now!" Then he disappears.

on Lyoko...

"They're coming your way!" Warns Jeremy.

"We see them!" Says Aelita. Then Phillip fires at Aelita, who is too shocked to move at all.

"Look out Aelita!" Yumi yells as she tackles Aelita so the shots will miss.

"Stop this right now Phillip and Launie!" A familiar voice shouts. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd look up.

"You must have a knack for saving us Cam," says Odd.

"Sup Odd!" Cameron greets the purple cat.

"B-but how! You're in your light form! That's not possible! The return to the past should've taken away your memories and your light abilities!" Shouts Aelita.

"It sounds like you actually _want _me to lose my light form and memories," Cameron looks at Aelita with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's not it! It's just that I don't understand!" Aelita shouts.

"The great Mrs. Einstein doesn't understand something? Looks like I'm great at confusing people and doing the impossible," Cameron smirks. Then he remembers his time as a dark warior. Then his face turns grim and he looks at the ground, causing a shadow to cast on the top half of his face. "And I'm good at making people suffer." The Lyoko warriors look confused.

Phillip and Launie's faces have pure horror, shock, and confusion on them. "Y-you should be master E.X.E.L.'s minion now. And you shouldn't have your light form."

"Well at least this explains why that cursed Mike isn't under E.X.E.L.'s control yet. No matter, master E.X.E.L. will just launch the second return to complete his grand plan," informs Phillip.

"I'm sorry to tell you but your pathetic master won't be able to launch his second return. That is, not if he plans on using the states replica to launch it," Cameron looks up, now pure anger and hatred on his face. "Because I shut it down."

"That explains why we couldn't contact you," says Aelita.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't have been able to contact him because the link between the super-computers no longer exists." Cameron looking at his former friends with anger and hatred. "Unless you put in the ne coordinates."

Aelita nods. "You will pay for ruining our master's plans!" Yells Phillip.

"So I was right? You were planning on using the states replica to launch a return so you can get rid of the Lyoko warriors light forms. Well then I made the right call," Cameron lunges as his friends and hits the backs of their heads with the flat ends of his newly formed sabers, thus, knocking them out. Then Cameron materializes energy cuffs and places them on his former friends. He walks away and materializes his overboard with jets. He hops on it.

"Where are you going?" Asks Aelita.

"To get my friends back," was all he said before he took off.

"He's going atfer E.X.E.L." Aelita looks worried.

in the city sector...

Cameron doesn't worry about sleath this time around. He flies up high, targets the building he knows E.X.E.L. used to live He places his hands upin the air, as if doing a jumping jack, only his hands are open, facing directly above him. Then a big ball of energy forms above him. Some of X.E.R.O.X.'s and X.A.X.'s monsters fire at him but he blocks the lasers with an energy barrier. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Cameron is now more angry than ever. He throws the now gigantic energy ball down and the Lyoko warriors get their just in time to see this. He obliterates the building he targeted and everything within a five mile radius of the building. Then he flies back down and exits the sector.

at the ice sector...

Cameron has already dematerialized his overboard. Now he materializes a personal skid. "I've destroyed your former home E.X.E.L. Now I'm coming for you. I'd be running if I was you." Cmaeron talks to no one.

He enters the personal skid and enters the net.

in the net...

Cameron finds the area in the net E.X.E.L. is hiding and sees him running slowly. Cameron forms an energy bubble just outside the skid and teleports out of the skid and into the bubble. Then he starts making his gigantic energy ball above him. "YOUR DEAD E.X.E.L.! YOU NEVER MESS WITH SOMEONE'S FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY MINE!" Cameron yells so loud probably someone in Texas in the real world heard him. "NOW DIE!" He throws the energy ball at E.X.E.L. who tries to run but can't get out of the blast radius.

E.X.E.L. is no more. 'Serves you right E.X.E.L. You are pathetic. Cunning, I'll give you that, but pathetic.' Cameron thinks as if he was communicating to E.X.E.L. telepathically.

back at the factory...

"You really destroyed E.X.E.L.!" Jeremy practically bear hugs Cameron.

"Jer...can't...breathe...need...air...please!" Cameron begs.

Then all the warriors in the room laugh their heads off.

Jeremy lets go. "Sorry,"

Cameron breathes heavily to make up for the air he didn't breathe while being squeezed to death. "Dang Jeremy! Since when were you that strong?"

"I don't know," Jeremy admits.

"Well I have to go anyway. See ya guys!" Cameron heads down to head back.

two minutes later...

"Jeremy? Is Cameron still there with you?" Mike asks through the computer.

"No why?" Asks Jeremy.

"He never came back," Mike says, confused.

unknown location...

Cameron opens his eyes. "What the-? Where am I?" he asks.

"You are in my domain! You have no right of being here! Leave at once! Or suffer the consequences!" Says an unknown voice.

"Uh I'm sorry but I didn't mean to come here I meant to go to Lyoko to return home. I have no idea how I ended up here so I don't even know how to leave," Cameron apologizes, confused.

"Then suffer the consequences!" The voice shouted.

"Hey did you here what I said? It's not my fault I'm here! And I would leave if I knew how!" Cameron tries to reason with the voice.

"What you say does not affect the fact you are here so you shall still suffer the consequences!" Shouts the voice, now angry.

"Whats is it with you and 'suffer the consequences'?" Cameron asks.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WORM! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME? SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" The voice shouts, now really angry.

"Look, if you just told me how to get out of here I-. Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Cameron screams. "What are you doing? It burns!"

"I AM PUNISHING YOU FOR TRESSPASSING AND MOCKING ME! YOU WILL NOW BEAR A NEW FORM THAT NOT ONLY COMES WITH GREAT POWER BUT ALSO PUNISHES YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! BE GONE!" The voice screams.

Cameron appears in the desert sector in his new form. He looks at himself. "I wish the new form was just powerful and not...this," Cameron mutters to himself.


	11. Episode 11: Cameron's New Form pt 1

**A.N: **I bet what little fans I may have (if any(I hope I have at least one(I should since people have put me as favorite author and such))) are wondering about this new form of Cameron's. Well you'll find out this episode.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 11: Cameron's New Form Pt 1**

"So you're saying this mysterious voice gave you that form?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes and I couldn't see what the voice came from because I was in a place that was completely white and I was floating. It was like the opposite of when I was in the digital sea. It's like the digital sea is hell and the place I was was heaven, only the person I talked to wasn't as nice," Cameron explains. _His _voice sounds different than normal.

"And it said that it was not only powerful but it was a punishment for tresspassing and mocking it?" Jeremy continues.

"Yes," Cameron replies.

"Then try to use some of your power to see what it meant," Jeremy requests.

"Okay," Cameron obeys. He tries forming an energy ball. Nothing. He tries forming an energy beam. Nothing. He tries forming an energy field. Nothing. And he tries forming his sabers. Still nothing. He can hear Odd in the background.

"Hahahahaha! That's rich! I can't believe that actually happened to Cameron!" Odd laughs his head off.

"In case you have fogotten, something similar happened to us too," Ulrich reminded Odd. Odd starts to get red in the face and is no longer laughing.

"Oh yeah," Odd says nervously.

"Cameron, I'll try to contact L.I.G.H.T." Jeremy informs the disturbed teen.

"Okay. I just hope this isn't permenant because at the moment I can't change to my other forms. I also hope this doesn't affect my other forms," Cameron says worriedly.

"Cameron. Ido indeed have information on your new form," L.I.G.H.T. informs a worried teen. "Your new form if the curse form. Whenever you run out of lifepoints or go to certain sectors, such as the lava sector, you will automatically change to this form. When you are in this form, you cannot be devirtualized and whenever changed to this form dues to loss of lifepoints, you automatically regain your lifpoints and when you lose lifepoints in this form, you are physically hurt. The more lifepoints you lose, the less energy you will have. Your power will be locked until you unlock it and you will not be able to change to another form until you unlock your power. I am not entirely sure how you unlock your power so that you will have to figure out."

"So in a way I'm stuck on Lyoko like this," Cameron guesses.

"Correct. I would suggest in the future to only use this form as a last resort," L.I.G.H.T. continued.

"Well what about this side effect? Will it affect my other forms?" Asks Cameron.

"It is not a side effect. It is part of the form. But yes, it will affect your other forms," L.I.G.H.T. informs a stricken teen.

"In what way?" Cameron asks while extemely worried.

"A side effect of the form is that you may appear that way in your other forms every once in a while. And it cannot be undone the way Jeremy had undone it when it happened to them," L.I.G.H.T. informs a worried teen. "This includes your Earth form."

Cameron goes pale. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Cameron asks.

"Sometimes it will even change your appearance on Earth."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WILL BE A GIRL ON EARTH SOMETIMES?" Cameron practically screams(like a girl).

"I am afraid so," L.I.G.H.T. replies. "And you will also be able to chose which gender you want to be when changing forms, even though sometimes it will make you be a female."

"Perfect. Well, do you know anything about the person or voice or whatever that gave me this form?" _She _asks.

"Yes, I know that it was Lyoko's caretaker program. What puzzles me is how you ended up in his domain. It is unaccessible to humans and virals alike. Even to Franz Hopper," L.I.G.H.T. says, bewildered.

"Great! Every mystery solved opens up a new mystery! My life is like a roundabout version of a Sherlock Holmes book!" Cameron screams.

"I am sorry I cannot provide you with more information. Farewell," L.I.G.H.T. says goodbye.

Cameron's outfit is green, with bare spots (no outfit(skin)) where a break would be between short shorts and long socks, on the shoulders, on the back and on the fingers. Her skin tight clothes have a green scales design and her blonde hair is in a ponytail. Where the white would be on her eyes is black and her normal eyecolor(green) remains, around a black pupil. She also has green lips.(not lipstick, natural (curse form)color)

"Why me?" Cameron shouts.

"If I ever meet this caretaker guy again, I'll use this form he gave me to pulverize him!" Cameron yells while pretending to punch air.

"I think she's got some issues," Jeremy whisper to the others, not covering the mic very good.

"What was that Belpois? Why if I weren't stuck in here, I'd come out there and slug your head right off its shoulders! Because not only you referred to me as _she! _You also said I have issues! I'll kill you Belpois! You understand me? When I'm through with you You'll be in ninety-million pieces! You-" By this time Jeremy cut the connection with a freaked look on his face. Cameron was saying all this while pumping her fist into the air.

at the factory...

"Geeze Jeremy! I think that's the most mad you've ever made a girl. It's a new record! And _she's _also a _he._

"I'd sleep with your eyes open tonight Einstein! That girls got a real temper," Odd teased.

Jeremy now went pale. Jeremy was so pale, he stayed in the same spot all night without moving. Or at least he would've.

on Lyoko...

"Unlock, unlock, what can I use to unlock my power so I can get outta here?" Cameron asks herself. "I would say a key but the only keys I can think of are the light keys." She keeps walking around, thinking of how to leave the virtual world. "I know I really don't have to leave anyway since Mike made a clone but I don't wanna leave a clone in my place for very long because who knows how it'll embarrass me or get me in trouble! And plus I gotta make Belpois pay for what he said." She said the last sentence while holding up her fist. "Wait a minute, if I can't be devirtualized and getting hit actually hurts me, and my power is locked... then maybe walkig around alone isn't a good idea."Cameron says this nervously when she sees a group of monsters coming right for her. "I bet this is what it was like when Aelita first met the warriors. But at least she had at least one power back then. All my power is locked. So I'm vulnerable to an attack." She backs up slowly. Then, she turns around and breaks for it.

She keeps running with the monsters right on her tail. "Oh god I need a miracle." She lookd ahead. "Or a tower. " She smirks.

She runs as fast as she can, jumping over holes, dodging new monsters that come into her path, and dodging every laser fired at her. When she finally arrives at the tower, she is shot by a laser right before enrty. And she almost fell down but grabbed onto the ledge of the platform. "Sorry but I don't feel like falling." She says as she pulls herself up.

She rests, laying down on the platform for a moment, holding her shoulder as it heals. (It's the spot she was shot)

Once healed, she walks to the center of the platform and begins to float she reaches the second platform, she says "maybe I can find something here to help me. If not I could try sector five." She walks to the panel and looks through the information.


	12. Episode 12: Unlocking Cameron's Power

**A.N.: **I hope you all liked the last chapter!

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 12: Unlocking Cameron's Power**

Cameron is looking through the data in the tower she entered when she escaped the monsters. "Nothing! With all the data in this stupid tower, I can't find anything!" Cameron yells frustrated. "Well I guess I can't just assume data on fixing my power problem would be in a tower on Lyoko. Maybe sector five would be better, but how do I get there when there's no one to put in the code: scipio." Cameron contemplates her options, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, I suppose I could set up a link between this tower and sector five but that would take about as much time as it would take someone to get here so maybe I should just wait," Cameron continues to contemplate. "But if I wait here all night I'll get bored."

"Wait a minute! I could speed up the process by rerouting some power from the scanners!" Cameron shouts. "That's it! I could get to sector five in just ten minutes!"

Then she starts doing something with the interface. And after ten minutes..."Done! Now there's a platform above me with a transporter pad!" She steps closer to the center of the platform and she rises. When she reaches the next platform, she steps to the center, onto the transporter pad. Then she is transported to sector five.

in sector five...

Cameron appears in sector five and takes off down the corridor. When she reaches the celestial dome, she goes up the elevator and finds the interface at the edge of the platform. She accesses the interface and searches through the information. "Looks like our viral friends have more information on this 'Lyoko caretaker' than L.I.G.H.T." She looks in the Lyoko caretaker files and searches through. After about twenty seconds, she finds some files labeled 'caretaker's curse'. "This looks interesting." She hears the cry of a manta along with the screech of a hawk. "Looks like I gotta hurry. I have company." She quickly looks through the files. "Not enough time!" She then sends the files to the tower linked to sector five.

"There they are." She sees a group of mantas and hawks. "Three each." The monsters begin to fire and Cameron dodges the lasers. She waits til the monsters are closer, while still dodging lasers. Once a manta gets close, it goes under the platform and Cameron jumps off the other side and lands on the manta. The manta continues flying but in a downward angle. The other monsters fire at the manta, hoping to make Cameron fall, but Cameron pulls the manta left and right to dodge the lasers. Once Cameron and the manta reach a data stream, Cameron jumps off his ride to be carried along the data stream.

"Now to get to that tower!" Cameron exclaims. Once she reaches the end of the data stream, she rises and lands on the platform of a tower. She exits the tower and sees she's in the forest sector. "At least I'm in the right sector." She then sees a group of dogs and takes off in the opposite direction. "Don't get me wrong! I love dogs! But I'd rather a dog that wouldn't eat me for a meal!"

She comes across more and more dogs while still running. "Great! Am I turning into a dogsitter? I mean really! There's about thirty dogs after me!" She shouts.

"Alright! Time to get outta here!" Cameron yells as she starts to run faster. "Catch me if ya can mutts!" Eventually she loses the thirty dogs that were chasing her but then runs into a gorilla. Literally. She bumps into it and falls down. "Uh, I think I just ran into a zoo. " She sees three of each monster they've ever faced behind the gorilla, all different levels. Plus one scyphozoa. Not including kollosus. "Great! I went from a dogsitter to a zookeeper in less than a minute. She gets up and turns around. The thirty dogs caught up and now she is stalked. "I thought I lost those mongrols!" She looks around for an escape route. There's a log on the edge of the platform. The monsters all power up their lasers. "Here goes nothing!" She jumps into the log, making the monsters fire at each other, while aiming for her, and destroying the thirty dogs, and thirty monsters on the other side.

"See ya suckers!" Cameron yells as he slides down the log. When she reaches the bottom she climbs out to find herself surrounded by five dogs on each side."Perfect." She jumps on top of the log she was just in and the dogs destroy each other, aiming for Cameron. She runs back up the ladder to find the monsters walking in the direction she came from to get to the other platform. "Now this is perfect!" She exclaims excitedly. The monsters turn around. "Crap!" She takes off with a bunch of monsters on her tail.

"This not my day!" She panics. She sees the tower. "Yes! The tower!" She takes off faster and jumps over a group of kankrelots in her way. "If three of every monster we've ever faced can't stop me, a small group of kankrelots isn't going to either!" She makes it to the tower but is shot in the leg." If I keep coming to this tower I'm gonna end up getting shot in every limb at least once! Cuz it seems each time I come here I get shot!" She heads up to the second platform and accesses the interface. "Let's see what I got."

She searches through the files to find out that she needs to activate a tower with the code 'curse' to gain her powers back. "That's all? I should've tried that from the beginning!" She puts in the code only to find an error. it reads 'cannot accept code in a tower connected to sector five'

"Well that's just perfect!" Cameron says, annoyed. She falls off the edge of the platform and lands on the entrance platform. She then falls down and enters a datastream. She then ends up in another tower and heads to the upper platform. She puts in the code and finds another error. "What now?" The interface reads 'cannot accept code in a waytower' Cameron growls at the interface and tries to punch it, finding her fist go right through it. She then heads down to the first platform and exits the tower. She's in the mountain sector. "There's a tower in both directions. " She says after looking around. "This one looks closer so I'll go to that one." She heads to the left.

"More company," Cameron mutters under her breathe. "Oh well." She jumps onto the center krabbe and punches it. It's destroyed and she starts running again, having two krabbes following her. Two blocks come up and she pushes one off the edge and punches the other in the symbol. Now she only has two krabbes chasing her again. She turns when she reaches a platform with walls so the krabbes can't see her, then she hides behind a rock.

The krabbes turn the way Cameron turned and pass her. Then Cameron jumps on one and the other turns and shoots at her, hitting the krabbe she's on. After a couple of shots, Cameron jumps off and it's destroyed. She lands on the other one and punches it. It's destroyed and she heads for the tower. When she makes it to the second platform, she puts in the code 'curse'. She begins to float in place and glow green. After about a minute, she lands back on the platform and stops glowing.

"Okay, let's see if it worked," she says and exits the tower. When she's outside, she finds herself surrounded by dogs. She smirks and materialiezes two sabers. "Well that power worked." She throws the sabers at two of the dogs and destroys them. After seeing that Cameron has her powers back, the dogs back up slowly. She forms an energy field and destroys a dog. Then she forms an energy beam an destroys another. Finally she materializes an overboard and flies up high. She forms an energy ball and throws it down, but on the way down, Cameron takes energy from the ball to make it smaller and destroys the last dog. "Well all my powers work but can I really change forms?" She then changes to her light form: male.

"Yes! It worked!" Cameron exclaimed. Then he materializes a machine gun and devirtualizes himself.

at the factory...

Cameron steps out of the scanner and observes himself. "I'm a girl, perfect. Well at least I can still get my revenge." Cameron says the last sentence with an evil smirk.

She then heads up to the control room to find Jeremy frozen with a pale face. Then she hits the button and heads up. Once the door closed, she says "He must've been here all night."

twenty minutes later...

Cameron puts Odd in the scanner and heads up to the control room. "Now Jeremy and Odd are in the scanners. She sits at the computer after powering down. **A.N.:** She used her curse form to carry Odd and Ulrich to the scanners.

She types in some coding. "Now that I've put a lock on the return to the past program that lasts a month, I can get started." She then virtualizes Odd and Jeremy onto Lyoko.(On the ground so they wouldn't wake up/unfreeze.) She then puts in some coding. "Perfect. Now I've switched their chromosomes!" She devirtualizes them and locks the program that allows them to alter their DNA/chromosomes and locks out the computer controls for a month. She even goes to the length of locking out the towers from activation so the virals won't interrupt her revenge, but tower lockout is limited, Fortunately, the tower lockout limit allows him to lockout for a month. She then heads down to the scanner room after grabbing a bag she brought when bringing Odd.

Once she is down, she says "You guys may have already experienced this but this time it'll last a month, instead of two weeks." Cameron adopts an evil smirk.

the next morning...

Odd's eyes begin to open.

"O-Odd," Jeremy tries to talk to Odd. "Odessa."

Odd feezes when he hears his female name that he used for two weeks in the past. "D-did you just c-call me O-Odessa?" Odd stutters.

"Y-yes," Jeremy stutters. At that moment, Odd looks at his chest. He had breasts again.

"What the heck? I thought we turned back to normal!" Odd yells.

"Oh you're up," Odd and Jeremy turn to see who had spoken. It was Cameron.

"Good morning Jeremia! Odessa!" Cameron says with a small laugh. He was a boy.

"What's going on?" Odd asks nervously.

"Since you two thought it was funny that I was stuck as a girl, I went through hell to change back and get my revenge on you. And that revenge is making you be girls for a month," Cameron says the last sentence with an evil smile.

"Jeremy will turn us back!" Odd yells.

"No he won't because he can't this time," Cameron says. "I mean she."

"Come again?" Says Jeremy.

"I've locked out the return to the past program and the program to alter your DNA/chromosomes. And just in case, I locked out the computers controls. All that will last a month," Cameron explains.

"But what if a viral attacks?" Odd questions.

"They can't. I've also locked out the towers for a month. After the tower lockout ends, it will take a year to cooldown the program so you can use it again. After all the lockouts are over, you can do anything but lockout the towers," Cameron explains again.

"I'll kill you Cameron!" Odd screams.

"No you won't," Cameron puts his code into his wristband. "I've already made your clones and called the principle to tell him you're bringing your cousins to school again."

"Teleport now!" Cameron disappears to reappear back in the States. Jeremy and Odd adopt worried expressions on their faces.


	13. Episode 13: The New Girls

**A.N: **I decided to bring back Jeremia, Odessa and the other girls and that's why what happened in the end of the last episode happened. I don't expect anyone to like this chapter. Just think of it as an extra chapter, so you don't have to read it, but if you read the last chapter, you might get confused when skipping this chapter so be warned. If you skip this chapter, things will be back to normal in the next one. I only really wrote it because I was bored. And I was bored at the end of the last chapter.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2**

**Episode 13: The New Grirls**

Ulrich and William can barely keep themselves from laughing. "So Cameron did this?" Asks Aelita.

"Y-yeah," Jeremia replies nervously.

"Why would he do that?" Yumi questions the two new girls. The gang is in the courtyard with Jeremy and Odd.(The clones) Jeremia and Odessa are in girl clothes that Cameron put them in when they were asleep/frozen and had make-up because of Cameron.

"He said it was revenge because we thought it was funny he was a girl," Odessa says angrily.

"If you ask me, I'd say it's an improvement," Ulrich said, not able to hold back the laughter anymore. William joins in.

"I have to agree! Even though we were girls too, you guys have to be girls for a month and this is the second time you were turned into girls!" William laughs his head off.

Jeremia and Odessa growl in anger. Then Jeremia pulls out her laptop and starts typing. A minute after she's done, Ulrich and William's wristbands glow.

"What the-?" They say simultaneously while Jeremia smirks and Odessa, Yumi, and Aelita stare, shocked. When Ulrich and William's wristbands finish glowing, Ulrika and Wilma were standing in their place. After they realized what happened, Aelita comments "I thought you said Cameron locked the DNA/chromosome alteration program."

"He did but I just emailed Mike, and asked him to use their supercomputer to connect with _Ulrika _and _Wilma's _wristbands and launch it from there," Jeremia responds.

"Then why didn't you just ask him to change you guys back?" Ulrika asks angrily.

"Apparently Cameron made the DNA/chromosome alteration program work only one way on their supercomputer. So only boys can turn into girls and not the other way around," Jeremia responds.

"WELL THAT'S JUST STUPID!" Ulrika and Wilma scream so loud they probably woke up everyone on campus.

"At least I still can activate the phone programs on my laptop," says Jeremia. "And luckily everyone was still asleep when Ulrika and Wilma appeared."

Ulrika and Wilma are now steaming. "Wait! Can you access the cloning programs because people will wonder why Ulrich and William aren't here and their cousin and penpal are," Yumi explains.

"No but I have a way around that, since William's parents are leaving today on business, I can say they took William with them and Wilma and Ulrika are here for the exchange program." Jeremia responds. "And I can say Ulrich is visiting relatives."

"Okay sounds good," says Aelita.

"NO! IT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD! GET CAMERON TO UNLOCK THOSE PROGRAMS SO WE CAN RETURN TO NORMAL NOW!" Ulrika and Wilma scream.

"He can't. They're locked for a month. Not even he can unlock them," Jeremia counters.

Ulrika and Wilma try to attack Jeremia but the other three girls hold them back. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ulrika and Wilma scream simultaneously. By now everyone at school is watching.

"Uh see ya guys! I'll be back!" Jeremia yells. Then she runs into the woods and climbs down the ladder into the sewer. She then brings up the phone programs and spoofs her number to be William's father's number and call Delmas.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Mr. Dunbar. I'd like to inform you that my son will be coming with us on our business trip so he won't be in school today," Says Jeremia.

"I see. But didn't you just have a vacation not too long ago? William will be missing a lot of school work."

"Oh yes but it has come to my attention that William will be needed on our trip. I can't go into details because I have to go now so good-bye Mr. Delmas," Jeremia responds.

"Good-bye Mr. Dunbar, Mr. Delmas says farewell.

Jeremia then calls Delmas again, after spoofing his numder to be Ulrich's father's number.

"Hello?" Delmas greets.

"Hello. This is Mr. Stern. I would like to say Ulrich won't be able to come to school today because he's visiting his relatives."

"Really? Well I hope he has a good time and studies while he's gone," says Delmas.

"Well I have to go now so farewell Mr. Delmas."

"Farewell Mr. Stern, "Delmas says good-bye.

They hang up and Jeremia then hacks into the school computer and puts Wilma and Ulrika on the exchange list that is to be at Kadic for a month and are to arrive today. Jeremia then heads up the ladder and meets his friends back in the courtyard.

"It's done!" She says.

"I don't understand why William and I have to go to school if we don't have clones," Ulrika complains.

"You mean Wilma. And you have to because Odd and I aren't going to do this alone since you had to laugh. And plus I already did it and if you don't show, they will wonder where you are and get suspicious," Jeremia replies.

Ulrika and Wilma just glare at Jeremia.

"Well looks like we finally are in an all-girl group!" Aelita says gladly. Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma glare at Aelita, who just giggles.

After one week, Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma start acting like girls And now don't even wanna be normal.

the third week...

"Only one more week left. I bet you guys can't wait," Aelita says to the former girls.

"For what?" Asks Jeremia.

"For when you become guys again," replies Aelita.

"Oh that. Actually to be honest, I don't wanna go back to being a guy," Jeremia informs a startled pinkette.

"You don't?" Asks Aelita.

"I don't either," Aelita turns to see it was Ulrika who spoke while putting on toenail polish.

"Me neither," Odessa agrees, who is doing her hair.

"Being a guy, you don't get to dress up as much and there are certain things you'd look weird in if you tried to wear them but a girl wouldn't," Wilma is looking at a fashion magazine. "I think I wanna stay as a girl and be a model or a fashion designer or something."

Aelita is now beyond startled, she's shocked. "Oh no, there are side-effects to the extended time of being a girl...again," she whispers to herself so quietly the others don't hear. "If you don't go back to being guys your clones will have to be you and they can't take over your lives because they'd eventually wear-out. And if that happens, people will ask questions."

"Let them ask! I'm not going to give up my chance of a new life!" Jeremia retorts. The other girls who are former guys agree.

'We can't let them stay as girls too long. We'll have to trick them when they are able to change back' Aelita thinks.

During that same week, the former girls all have their first period(due to being turned into girls at the same time and most girls would've had their first period a couple years before)

the nest week...

The gang of girls is at the factory for a meeting.

"So why did you guys call us here Aelita?" Asks Jeremia.

"Well I came here this morning and noticed the controls for the super-computer are now unlocked and..." She turns around and puts on a gas mask and the others can't see. Yumi does the same. Then they turn the valve of a tank. "...You are turning back to guys!" The former boys now panic and run for the elevator. Jeremia pushes the button but nothing happens. "I locked the elevator when you got here." Aelita smirks. Within seconds, the former boys fall asleep.

Aelita and Yumi materialize their Lyoko forms to carry the others down to the scanner room. They put Ulrika, Odessa, and Wilma in the scanners and Yumi waits while Aelita heads up to virtualize them. She virtualizes them and Yumi puts Jeremia into a scanner. Then, Aelita virtualizes her and rewrites their chromosomes and devirtualizes them.

ten minutes later...

All the guys wake up at the same time. "Aelita! What were you thinking! I had a date tonight!" Jeremy screams at Aelita.

"Yeah! I have one tomorrow!" Screams Odd.

'Looks like it'll take some time for them to return to normal' Aelita thinks to herself with a nervous tone in her thought(voice).

The guys returned to their normal selves the next day with a slight hint of embarrassment in their behavior for wanting to stay girls.


	14. Episode 14: Failure

**A.N.: **I'm back with more Virals! I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been writing crossovers that have nothing to do with Code Lyoko and I was having trouble posting them because when I clicked the crossover button on the publish story screen, the second catagory selection option thingy never showed up. So since I can't post my many crossovers(which fill my desktop until I can post them) I am coming back to my first story idea I've ever had when joining fanfiction. And that's The Virals! And for those of you who liked E.X.E.L. the most, I'm sorry but I have been planning on him betraying the Lyoko warriors since the beginning and I've only made him out as a good guy to make it more believable that he really is one and to have him gain the Lyoko warriors trust. (Which is hard to do when it comes to Jeremy) Anyway...enough stalling! On with the story!

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 14: Failure**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it or its characters would I be here? No. I'd probably be on vacation in the Bahamas or something.

So far, it's been a week since the female fiasco and E.X.E.L.'s destruction. Nothing has gone right for the warriors. Jeremy has actually started failing in every class, Odd has been shot down by every girl in school(which isn't exactly new), Ulrich has been losing every soccer game(whether it's a game against another school or not), Yumi was always ruining her clothes just by standing around, and Aelita had the same problem as Jeremy.

It was easy to see why Aelita and Jeremy weren't doing so hot. The teachers stopped giving homework and tests and decided to ask the students questions for grades and not giving them enough time to answer. And guess who was the teachers' favorite. That's right, Jeremy and Aelita. They would ask them more questions than anyone. Aelita and Jeremy couldn't understand this at all. But one day, the teachers decided to give the classes a test again. All of the questions on the tests were short answer/extended response and when Jeremy got his test back, he almost lost it. Wait...did I say almost? Well scratch that. He **DID **lose it.

"What the hell?" Jeremy shouts at the science teacher. "What is with you teachers? You take tests out of our classes and ask us impossible questions that have nothing to do with the subject and don't give us enough time to answer! Now you give us a test out of nowhere and give me a zero because I didn't have it in the exact words you were looking for? What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Jeremy was more upset than most people, but who could blame him? Besides Lyoko, his schoolwork was the most important thing to him. Aelita wasn't quite as upset as Jeremy but close enough.

"Yeah! And you ask us more questions than everybody else! And without homework and other tests there's no way we can make it up!" Aelita yells.

"To the principal's office! Now!" Mrs. Hertz screams back.

The same thing happened in every one of their classes. Jeremy shouts at the teacher, Aelita backs him up, and the teacher gives them detention along with a trip to the principal's office. They ended up with enough detentions for every day for a month and still have some to spare.

Ulrich didn't have anyone to blame because it was him always messing up. Well, ocassionally one of the other players would trip him but they always claimed it to be an accident, or didn't remember doing it. The weird thing is, he could see pure sincerity in their eyes when they claimed they couldn't remember it.

For Odd, he couldn't figure out what was going on. Everytime he was going to ask out a girl, they shot him down right when he opned his mouth. And the strange part was, half the girls never even caught a glimpse of him and couldn't have even known he was there. He also wasn't doing good at skateboarding.

With Yumi, she had gone through a month's worth of clothes in two days. On the third day, she skipped school while her parents got her new clothes which got ruined as well. They weren't to happy to have to buy her five new wardrobes worth of clothing peices. I'm not talking outfits, I'm talking every single, separate peice of clothing fitting in five wardrobes.

On the day Jeremy and Aelita hit the jackpot of detentions, Yumi just happened to run out of clothes again. Ulrich broke his leg playing soccer because aparently someone on the other team thought they were playing football(American football) and tackled Ulrich for the ball. Odd broke his arm at a skateboarding competition on the same day by getting into a fight with another skateboarder. It was a...short fight to say the least. Odd finally did a move right and it happened to be better than a certain someone and that certain someone decided he'd get revenge on Odd by breaking his arm. He did this by hitting it with his skateboard as hard as possible. The people in charge asked what happened and Odd told them. His attacker didn't remember doing it so Odd was kicked out of the competition for blaming an injury on another competitor.

Odd hadn't seen the sincerity in his attacker's eyes and decided to try and get his own revenge by breaking that kid's leg. Unfortunately(and at the same time; fortunately) A cop had seen Odd trying to sneak up on the kid and grabbed Odd by the shoulder, right before Odd swung his skateboard at the kid with(with one arm if I might add) and threw him into the back of a policecar, after handcuffing him. Then the cop walked over to the kid and started talking, forgetting about the kid in the back of his patrol car.

X.E.R.O.X. chose this moment to make himself known. He got rid of the barrier he had around the tower he was using to ruin the warriors lives so the superscan could finally pick up the activated tower.

Jeremy hears beeping coming from his laptop, right in the middle of study hall. Jeremy had pulled his laptop out of its bag, only to have it taken away by Jim before he could look at the results of the superscan. "Now this is study hall young man. And that means homework only and be quiet!" Jim started walking away with Jeremy's laptop but soon tripped over the leg of a chair because a kid decided to get up at that moment. Jim fell and with his weight on the laptop he heard a crack. He brings himself up to find a horrorstricken Jeremy staring at what was left in his hands. Jim follows Jeremy's gaze and finds his laptop, broken on the hinge and a shattered screen. "That happened just because I fell on it?" He scratches his head in confusion. "Well that doesn't make any sense."

He decides to hand Jeremy back his laptop(which now had a couple of wires hanging out as well. Since Jeremy just continued to stare at it in horror, Jim put it on the table in front of Jeremy. "Um...sorry about that," Jim says in guilt.

Jeremy just stares at it for about a minute when Aelita decide to snap him out of his trance. "Jeremy? Remember? Superscan alarm? That means there's an activated tower,"she whispers to him. He stands up.

"Thanks a lot! I needed that for my homework! Now I have to go get a new laptop!" Jeremy runs out of the room.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Aelita shouts as she follows Jeremy.

"Doesn't Jeremy have a computer in his room?" Jim asks no one in particular.

At the factory, two minutes later, "The others won't pick up so I'll call the guys in the States and see if they can help," Jeremy informs his friend. They were currently heading down to the computer room via elevator. Little did they know, X.E.R.O.X. had activated a second tower. Once they got there, and Jeremy got to the computer, he had discovered something. "Uh, I can't find the coordinates of the activated tower. But the superscan did pick up one, just no coordina-uh now there's two activated towers. I have the coordinates the the second one but not the first." Jeremy had his phone connected to the super-computer so he had called Mike while in the elevator and arranged for some reinfocements. "The new tower is in the mountain sector. I assume the other one is there too and this one is stalling us by stealthing the coordinates.

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization," Jeremy oh so nicely virtualized Aelita into the sector of mountains.

With Aelita, the States warriors only just arrived. "So we're escorting a princess to her castle?" Launie asks as they approach her.

"Yep. And there are two castles you must escort me to," Aelita plays along.

"Guys..." Cameron began.

"What is it Cameron?" Asks Phillip.

"It's the others. Jeremy's been telling Mike about what's been going on and Mike told me. It seems like your guys' luck has been turned upside down in the things you're normally good at. Well besides Odd's being shot down by every girl he asks out. And Odd and Ulrich were good in soccer and skateboarding. It makes me think...that the reason they wouldn't pick up is because something happened to them. Which leads me to the conclusion that a viral has been behind all of you guys' bad luck," Cameron explains.

"Well that would explain people's odd behavior," Aelita agrees.

"And also, I think it might be X.E.R.O.X." Cameron says in a lighter tone.

"What makes you say that?" Asks Launie. Cameron only points in response.

"He's decided to pay us a visit instead of the other way around," Cameron states. He virtualizes two sabers. There were hundreds of monsters. Not only that, but all of them were Anubis'. 'Wow. Haven't seen those ones in a while,' Cameron thinks privately. He then smirks. "This is too easy. Huh?" He looks beyond the monsters and sees hundreds of new monsters. "Nevermind." He then devirtualizes his two sabers and enters his curse mode. "My only option here." An Anubis' fires at Launie and takes out ninety-percent of his lifepoints. (I would hope you can figure that math out on your own)

"Ow! Geez! That hurt!" Launie shouts.

"Wait! What? Oh no!" Cameron exclaims. 'This was his plan all along. Get rid of the more experienced Lyoko warriors, lure Aelita to Lyoko, eliminate the new warriors so we aren't a threat, and take the keys to Lyoko from Aelita's memory! This was one giant trap!' "Jeremy! Bring up their vehicles! They need to get to the tower now! I'll hold them off!" A moment of silence. "Jeremy?"

"X.E.R.O.X. must've cut off our connection with Jeremy!" Aelita panics.

Cameron materializes three overboards himself. "Go! I'll hold them off!" The others nodded and each got on their own overboard. "Good luck!"

"Your the one who's gonna need the luck," Phillip says to his best friend.

"I'll be fine. This form is more powerful than my normal form remember? I'm more worried about you guys since if you lose your lifepoints, you're all gone forever!" Cameron says back.

"Yeah well we thought you were gone forever multiple times and yet here you are," says Phillip.

"Yeah. Me and Death don't get along well," Cameron jokes.

Then, Aelita, Launie, and Phillip take of towards the first tower.

"Well who's first?" Cameron asks the monsters. Then the new monsters suddenly jump over and in front of all of the Anubis'. "So...the new guy gets picked on first huh?" The new monsters then turn into a floor mounted window(like a floor mirror or whatever you call it). "Okay. And that's supposed t-" The Anubis' fire beams through each of the windows and they hit Cameron. Only he isn't hurt from the impact, he's hurt from the pain of a massive amount of negative energy entering his body. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Not again!"

With Aelita, Launie, and Phillip. Aelita had just deactivated the tower. "Guys? You there?"

"Jeremy? What happened? We couldn't contact you," Aelita.

"I don't know. I was sitting here, bringing up your vehicles when suddenly I lose my connection with Lyoko," Jeremy explains.

"Well do you have the coordinates for the other tower yet?" Phillip asks.

"Wait. You guys didn't find and deactivate the other one? But it's deactivated now," Jeremy is now puzzled.

"Well in any case, ou should launch a return to the past set for a week back. X.E.R.O.X. was most likely behind everyone's strange behavior and I don't want to have to make up all of our F's," Aelita says to Jeremy.

"Already on it," Jeremy complies. Then a bright white light consumes them all.

Back with Cameron, right before the RTTP. "They're about to launch a RTTP. Well I guess it's time," says a too familiar and haunting double-voice. "Now that I am back and my former master is gone, it's time I get rid of those pesky light warriors with my newfound power, once and for all." He thens forms a shield around him. "I cannot be affected by time travel in my darksheild."


	15. Episode 15: A Dark Warrior Returns

**A.N: **So what do you think? Nice cliffhanger? Well by the title of this chapter, obviously a dark warrior returns. Gues who? it should be extremely obvious.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 15: A Dark Warrior Returns**

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it this far into it?

**Last time: **"They're about to launch a RTTP. Well I guess it's time," says a too familiar and haunting double-voice. "Now that I am back and my former master is gone, it's time I get rid of those pesky light warriors with my newfound power, once and for all." He thens forms a shield around him. "I cannot be affected by time travel in my darksheild."

The bright light then surrounds him but when it dims, he remains in his place and time. He then drops his dark shield. "C-Cameron?" He turns around to find all of the light warriors in their normal Lyoko forms, gawking at the sight.(Minus Jeremy of course)

He then shoots them an evil glare with a smirk. "I'm back," were the only words he muttered.

Not too long before. "Guys? You find him?"

"No Jeremy. I don't see why we keep looking when we couldn't find him since we first realized he didn't return with us. He'll turn up eventually," Ulrich replies.

"I guess eventually is a realy short amount of time. I just found him," Jeremy informs everyone. "He's right behind you!"

Everyong turns around to see the worst sight they've seen since D.A.R.K.'s assault on the planet. It was Cameron. Only it wasn't him. It was his dark self. It was as if the dark warrior from back then had traveled forward through time. "C-Cameron?" Aelita says in a stutter.

Cameron turns around to see them. The only thing different about him from his old dark self is that he didn't have D.A.R.K.'s purple fire symbol on his chest. His green eyes were now red and where there should be white, there's black. It almost looked like a dark version of his curse form, only different colors and his gender remained male. He then shoots them an evil glare, directed at Aelita, and adds an evil smirk in. "I'm back," was all he said before he lunged at Launie and Ulrich, taking out the two samurai's merely by ramming them with his immense speed. He then takes Ulrich's sabers before he starts depixilizing and throws them at Phillip and Odd with the same speed he had rammed Ulrich and Launie with. Then he disappears, leaving behind a dark aura which evaporates, resembling smoke. He reappears in the same fashion behind William,(who I forgot about in the last chapter) grabs his sword, puches him in the gut after moving in front of him, and throwing his sword at Yumi. This all took place in a mere second. "At last, we are alone Aelita." Then a dark aura surrounds them both. "The aura is merely blocking Jeremy's communication with you so I can talk to you. You have no need to fear, I'm not making you into a dark warrior. And I'm not going to destroy you-yet. I was having some fun since I can't destroy you without disconnecting the scanners. And I can't do that from here now can I?"

"What happened? Why are you a dark warrior again? And what do you want?" Aelita interrogates the dark warrior.

"The same as my master wanted. World domination. And that's impossible with you pesky light warriors around. Well...not that impossible. I could just teleport myself to the real world in this form and destroy the factory. But I wanna destroy you light warriors first and I wanna have fun in doing so," Cameron replies. "As for how and what happened...those new monsters awakened the dark energy withing me. You see, X.E.R.O.X. was trying to destroy me with amplified energy but his plan backfired because his monster did the opposite of their programming. The amplified energy was supposed to destroy me after sealing my power inside me but instead it unlocked my dark power and made me stronger than ever. In this form I cannot control my own actions. Or at least my good side cannot control me. My power is now even greater than the curse forms power. And I can switch between my forms. When I switch out of this form, my good self takes over. If he then switches back, I gain control. That's the downside to having this powerful form. Or at least it's the downside for you and my good side but an upside for me. And I've also taken some of the curse forms power but it's still more powerful than my light form. That disgusting light form. I shall find out how to eradicate other forms so I can destroy it, then my normal Lyoko form. You see, my curse form is evil as well but my good side is able to control it."

"Wait. If you destroy your Lyoko form and light form, that means-" Aelita realizes.

"That the only good left in me will be my human self which is not strong enough to control my curse form. And the first thing I am getting rid of is my human self. That's because I already know how to do that. I just have to delete my human DNA profile from the computer. Then my human self willbe gone. Giving less power to my Lyoko and light forms. Which the two forms alone are just barely strong enough to control my curse form. Once I eradicate one of those two forms, my curse form will gain control of itself. But only when I eradicate both of my good forms will I be able to fuse my dark form and my curse form together to have power beyond that of all the virals combined," Cameron explains.

"We will do whatever it takes to keep that from happening," Aelita states matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure you will. But you will also fail in the process. The only reason I have told you all of this is because I want you to have a fighting chance. It will be more fun that way. But no matter what you do, there's no way you can stop me from deleting my human DNA. Because I'm going to possess Jeremy by becoming a spectre and delete it that way. And you can't warn the others because I will keep this aura up. If you try to run out of it...well let's just say you can't," Cameron tells the pink-ette before disappearing, leaving behind a dark aura before it evaporates like before.

"Oh no! I have to get out of here and warn the others!" Aelita panics.

"Weren't you listening? You can't leave so just give up," Cameron's double-voice comes from nowhere.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" She then runs in one direction, only to end up back in the same place she was in, even though she ran completely straight.

In the computer room. "Aelita! Come on Aelita answer me!" Jeremy screams at the computer.

"I can't believe how strong he was. He took us all out in just one second," Ulrich thinks back to the one-way fight.

"Yeah I know. I mean I know he could take us out pretty quick in that form before but just one second? I don't think he ever took us out that quick before," Odd agrees.

"Well he didn't have D.A.R.K.'s symbol on him so at least that means D.A.R.K. isn't back. Maybe it also means D.A.R.K. was restricting the amount of power he could use and he doesn't have that restriction anymore," Yumi suggests.

"Well in any case, he's definately stronger than before," William adds. By this time everyone noticed Jeremy was no longer screaming at the computer and was typing.

"Watcha doin Eistein? You figure out how to get Aelita back here?" Odd asks. Silence.(Besides the typing)

"Jeremy? Are you o-what the?" Yumi walks up to Jeremy and sees what he is doing. He's deleting Cameron's human DNA profile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making myself stronger," it wasn't Jeremy's voice. It was Cameron's creepy double-voice. Only it's got an electronic sound to it.

"Cameron?" William asks in total bewilderment.

"The one and only. Now bow down before your future leader," Jeremy-Cameron demands.

"Get out of Jeremy!" Ulrich shouts.

"How'd you even get in Jeremy?" Odd pictures Cameron climbing into Jeremy through his mouth.

"I made myself into a spectre. Now I'm deleting my human self so my good side has less power over my curse form. And once I find out how to rid myself of my other forms, my curse form will be evil as well. Which will allow me to fuse my dark form and curse form together. Forms must have the same alignment in order to fuse," Cameron explains.

"So you're getting rid of yourself to make yourself stronger?" Odd tries to say it in simpler terms.

"If you wanna dumb it down so a snail can understand it then yes," Cameron replies.

"Well we can't let you do that!" Yells Ulrich. He leaps for Cameron and is shot back by dark energy.

"You think I wasn't prepared for that? You simple-minded, inferior insects clearly are no match for me," Cameron states.

"Why does he talk smarter than normal?" Odd asks.

"Because I don't have distractions like chivalry and common-good and oher nonsense clouding my mind. I just have one thing on my mind right now and that's global domination. And after I become the most powerful being in existence, I plan on possessing the American president to use the U.S. military to reach that goal and have them take the blame. I use them to start another world war and have every country in the world exhaust their resources and then I offer a peace treay with the rest of the world and kill them all at the signing of the treaty. It's such simple strategy that even you inferior insects should be able to understand," Cameron explains.

He finishes typing and turns around while the deletion commences. Now the others in the room get a shock. There was no symbol in Jeremy's eyes. Then again, Jeremy's eyes weren't even there. It was Cameron's eyes. The eyes he now has in his new dark form. Black where white should be and red eyecolor. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"


	16. Episode 16: Corruption Disruption

**A.N.: **Sorry for the long wait. computer problems. My computer still won't work so I'm temporarily using someone else's. Don't worry, it's someone I know and they know I'm using it so I didn't just break into someone's house and post this on their computer. *eyeballs suspiciously look back and forth*. Anyway, now that some suspense has built up-thanks to may computer-it's time to show you the next episode! Name is from Cameron's corruption of dark energy.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Season 2 **

**Episode 16: Corruption Disruption**

**Last time: **I just have one thing on my mind right now and that's global domination. And after I become the most powerful being in existence, I plan on possessing the American president to use the U.S. military to reach that goal and have them take the blame. I use them to start another world war and have every country in the world exhaust their resources and then I offer a peace treay with the rest of the world and kill them all at the signing of the treaty. It's such simple strategy that even you inferior insects should be able to understand," Cameron explains. He finishes typing and turns around while the deletion commences. Now the others in the room get a shock. There was no symbol in Jeremy's eyes. Then again, Jeremy's eyes weren't even there. It was Cameron's eyes. The eyes he now has in his new dark form. Black where white should be and red eyecolor. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Cameron then begins to laugh evilly. This type of evil laugh would make D.A.R.K. tremble in fear. Heck it would make all of the virals combined tremble in fear. Possibly even cower, panic, beg for mercy, scream, and run for their lives. So yeah, basically it's the type of laugh that would make satin proud. Or tremble. Which ever is scarier.

"Now what do we do?" Panics Ulrich.

Odd looks around, panicing to find a strategy. Then he looks up at the ceiling. Perfect! He looks around for anything he can pick up. Bingo! A pipe on the floor! He runs over, picks up the pipe, and chucks it to the ceiling. This hits a loose panel and causes the panel and the pipe to fall directly on Cameron(possessing Jeremy), but is knocked away like Ulrich was.

"Simpletons. You can't outsmart me and you can't defeat me. Just let the deletion finish and I will spare you all," Cameron offers. "No matter what you do, I will counter it with my dark energy."

'Energy! That's it! Energy is basically electricity isn't it?' Odd then picks up the pipe he had previously thrown and chucks it at a different part of the ceiling, but still above Cameron. It hits a sprinkler(when did that get there?) and water comes out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cameron screams as Jeremy's body steams.(Hey! A ryhme!) A dark spectre then exits Jeremy's body and enters the computer.

**A.N.: **Odd doesn't know that energy comes in different forms. So he just got lucky.

"Good thinking Odd!" Ulrich starts to run over to Jeremy, then stops. "I never thought I would say that."

"Yeah whatever," Odd counters.

He runs over to Jeremy, takes off his shoe, places it in front of Jeremy's nose, and..."I'm good!" Jeremy shouts, jumping up and pushing Odd's shoe away.

"Who says bad hygeine is a bad thing?" Odd asks.

"Everyone. It just can be used for good things like waking people up. But it can also be used for bad things like waking the dead," Yumi jokes.

Odd glares at her. "Jeremy! Hurry! You need to stop the deletion process before Cameron comes back!" Ulrich rushes the genius.

"Right!" Jeremy shakily gets up and sits in the chair. He begins typing and withing seconds, the deletion process was halted. "Now to forcibly change Cameron back to his original lyoko attire."

"Why didn't you do that when he kicked our butts?" Odd asks.

"Because he kicked your butts too fast for me to type and I didn't have the coding until he possessed me. He unknowingly gave me the coding," Jeremy smirks.

"Looks like Mr. smart talk doesn't know everything like he says after all," Odd jokes.

"Obviously, if he did, he would have known you would have hit the sprinlkers. Since when were there sprinklers up there anyway?" Asks Ulrich.

"Always I guess. We must not have noticed them," says Jeremy.

"And why didn't the water effect the super-computer?" Asks Yumi.

"This computer is far too advanced to mess up because of a little water," Jeremy replied. A few seconds later..."Done!"

on lyoko...

Aelita keeps trying to escape the dark aura but with no success. But then, after a moment, the aura clears, and Aelita sees Cameron laying unconscience on the ground. In his lyoko form.

She walked up to him cautiously, fearing it might be a trap. But after nothing happened, she ran up to him.

"He's okay. The other's must've stopped him. Or he succeeded and fell unconscience during the deletion and reverted to this form," Aelita guessed.


End file.
